The New Age Chronicles 05 Dark Secrets
by MTP
Summary: What really happened all those millenia ago? What will the cost be of finding out? WARNING! This story is particularly dark so if you don't like that kind of stuff be prepared if you read this story.
1. Locked Vessals

Chapter 1 - Locked Vessels

Located out of the way in an isolated spot of Mobius was a small Earth Alliance base. The base wasn't that important either and was just another outpost for the most part. An excavation operation had been started after a number of unusual and powerful energy signatures had been detected deep below the surface. The power signals were unknown and didn't seem to match any known source of energy. For the base's commander it wasn't the assignment he had hoped for. When he had joined the Mobian expedition he had expected to be in charge or a large base or maybe even a fleet ship but instead had been stuck out of the way in the middle of nowhere. His name was Andrew Pierce and was young and enthusiastic. To say the least this type of assignment was not to his character. Since arriving on Mobius several months ago he had been bored out of his mind. Every day the drills dug a little deeper revealing yet more stone and earth below. Sure in the beginning it had been exciting, the chance to visit a new planet was not a common thing after all, but now he found himself watching the hours tick slowly by hoping something would happen.

He slowly got up and walked to the door of his office. As he opened it the Mobian sun shone in and filled a bit of the room with light. Andrew took a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and put them on before stepping out fully. His office was located on a raised section just above where the drilling was taking place. Leaning on the railings at the front of the gangway that passed his office he looked down at the equipment. The drills weren't running right now as a number of men were in the whole checking readings and making sure the tunnel was still secure. The tunnel sloped downwards slightly into the side of a hill and had been lined with reinforced concrete to stop it from caving in as they continued. All around the area were the ruins of some old buildings. They looked like pyramids, if a little crumbled and worn, the biggest of which was directly above the drilling site. Andrew had puzzled about this for a while, what exactly was down there? They had already drilled about five hundred meters worth of tunnel and the tunnel was wide enough to fly a transport into. Along the way they had passed through a couple of small chambers. They had been elegantly decorated and odd symbols were had been painted all over the walls. The chambers themselves hadn't had much in them. A few had contained gems and other treasures, a few others had contained jars and containers, but all of them had one thing in common. All the chambers had had large rectangular boxes in them. They were even more elegantly decorated than the walls and had the symbols painted all over them. Upon opening them they had found them to be coffins, all the chambers were burial chambers of some old civilisation. This had interested Andrew even less and he had ordered his men to press on regardless. Maybe if he found this energy source he could use it to obtain a transfer to a better location. After all anything would be better than this!

-----------------------------------------

"Another sandwich honey?" asked Bunnie.

"I swear if I eat any more I'm gonna burst….but alright." replied Knuckles.

Bunnie gave a small laugh and handed him the sandwich in her hand. The pair sat in the moonlit Tidal Tempest Zone of Little Planet. The time had already gone midnight and the sky was clear of clouds. Stars twinkled above and the three surviving moons of Mobius gleaned brightly in the dark. The waters around them lapped happily at the shore but apart from that there was no other sound apart from their breathing.

Knuckles himself was glowing lightly with an odd multicoloured display of colours. The Master and Chaos Emeralds imbedded in his body not only kept him alive but also gave him this glow. Bunnie placed her hand on Knuckles free hand as he ate and watched as the glow slowly spread to her hand and then up her arm. Knuckles lowered his sandwich and turned to look at her. He brought his other hand to Bunnie's face and tilted it towards him. The pair looked at each other for a moment before they both leaned forwards and kissed gently. As they did the glow fully surrounded both of them and started to pulse in the moonlight. Bunnie could fell it washing over her. The immense power of the Chaos Emeralds, a force so commonly used for destruction, here being used for love. However many times she felt it she couldn't help but loose herself in it.

They slowly broke the kiss and looked at each other again. Bunnie slowly closed her eyes and relaxed as she felt the glow fade away again. She released her grip on Knuckles hand and lay back on the ground. Knuckles picked up his sandwich again and resumed his eating, staring out over the waters.

"Knuckles?" said Bunnie.

"Yeah Bunie?" replied Knuckles.

"Thanks for that."

Knuckles gave a small chuckle and took another bite of his sandwich. He leaned over and started to rummage through the hamper they had brought.

"Say Bunnie, do we have and fruit in here?"

"Yeah, somewhere near the left side by the sandwiches."

"Ah got it."

"Ah thought you said you were full."

"You know me, can't resist a good bit of fruit."

"Yes ah know."

Bunnie looked up at the sky from her lying position. The stars glinted silently as they hung in space. Since the incident many years ago with the ancient echidna space station and the Sarath clone, she had become very interested in stargazing like Amy.

"Hard to imagine that somewhere out there, amongst all those bright points of light, is a planet like ours." she said.

"You mean Earth yes?" asked Knuckles.

"Yes that place. A planet with its own sun and moons where people live out their daily lives just like us."

"Yes but I bet their daily lives don't include fending of groups of rampant furries intent on sucking their world dry."

Bunnie sat up and looked at Knuckles. He was now eating a large mango and had a kinda grumpy kinda annoyed look on his face. Bunnie sighed slowly.

"Yes it's true. I doubt many of their people know what's going on out here." she said.

"Or maybe they do and just don't care." replied Knuckles.

"Will you stop being so darn pessimistic? You're spoiling the atmosphere."

"Ah sorry Bunnie. Just gets behind my teeth sometimes."

"A lot of things get behind your teeth…"

"…you mean like this darn fruit seed?"

Bunnie pushed herself up on her arms and looked at Knuckles. He had a finger in his mouth trying to shift a fruit seed from behind one of his canines. Bunnie's face contorted slightly before she burst into laughter and collapsed back onto the ground.

"Oh you think this is funny eh?" asked Knuckles.

"Oh yeah!" replied Bunnie through her laughing.

"Where are the toothpicks?"

Bunnie just continued to laugh and Knuckles leaned towards her.

"Tell me where the toothpicks are!" he said starting to laugh slightly.

"Nope." replied Bunnie.

"Tell me!"

Knuckles leapt at Bunnie grabbing hold of her shoulders and rolling over her. Bunnie in turn rolled over Knuckles and he rolled again. The pair rolled along the ground for a few moments before they stopped. Knuckles ended up on top with Bunnie below him. They had both picked up a few leaves and bits of sand on their travels and looked a bit scruffy. Bunnie blew her hair out of her eyes and chuckled.

"Now sugah would you get of me please?" she asked.

Knuckles chuckled and sat back allowing Bunnie to sit up.

"Is that any way to treat ah lady?" asked Bunnie.

"Well if you'd told me where the toothpicks were…" joked Knuckles.

Bunnie gave a large grin and chuckled.

"True sugah. Aaaaah it's nice to relax." she said.

"Sure is. Back to it tomorrow but for now it is nice to relax." replied Knuckles.

The pair lay back in the sand holding each others hand and listening to the waves lapping the shore.

-----------------------------------------

Jet sat stewing in a chair. Pieces of paper and notes lay scattered around the room making almost a sea of it. Amongst this 'sea' was the rest of the room which included a small computer, a table, a couple of chairs and a few boxes of junk. The room itself was actually the garage attached to Patrick and Marian's house. After their car had been lost when New Washington had been destroyed they had no use for it, other than storage, and so had decided to let Jet use it as a sort of base to crack the codes they had received a few months back. However, Jet wasn't having much luck. Even with Nicole's help he just couldn't work them out. Himself, Lavender and Miles had been trying to crack them for five months now with the help of Sally, Links and Manic but time was now running short. If what they had been told was true they only had another five months left to crack the codes and follow the instructions inside.

Jet just couldn't believe it was so hard. Surely if they wanted the group to help them these new Earth people would have given them a simpler job? Why make it so difficult to do? He pushed the pile of papers of his knees and onto the floor and slumped even further into his seat. Just then he heard a call.

"Jet? Jet sweetie?"

Jet sat up and watched as Alindel walked into the room. She picked her way through the mass of papers and stuff on the floor and approached his chair.

"Jet deary, what are you doing up at this hour?" she asked.

"Dunno." replied Jet.

Alindel stopped and sighed.

"Stewing over a problem won't make it easier you know." she said.

"Yeah but….these codes are impossible." replied Jet with a sigh.

"Nothing is impossible Jet. Things can seem it but there is always a way to solve any puzzle."

"I don't see how this applies here. We have three hackers, an expert on EA tech a computer genius and Links all working on this and none of us can crack it."

"Maybe you just need a fresh direction. But in any case you need to get some sleep. The others have been in bed for hours, it's after midnight you know."

"Doubt I'd get any sleep anyway."

Alindel stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Jet Prower! Get your little feline tail into that bedroom or I'll carry you there myself….by the scruff of your neck." she said.

"Ah mooooooooom!" moaned Jet.

"Don't think I won't."

"Fine."

Jet slipped out of his chair and walked past Alindel and out of the room. Alindel stood and watched him leave. After he had gone she sighed and slumped into Jet's chair.

"That child gets more and more awkward by the day. Must be his father…"

Jet walked from the garage into the kitchen and continued on into the hallway. Patrick and Marian's house was certainly huge. He still hadn't figured out why it was so big. The maximum occupancy before now had been three, Patrick, Marian and Amy, so why it was so big was a mystery. Saying that he was also glad it was so big. He made his way up the stairs to the second floor and made his way towards the room he slept in. Lavender, Miles and Alicia also slept in the same room and it was a bit crowded, but then it was better than sleeping outside. He entered quietly and made his way over to his sleeping bag on the floor. He took off his jacket and shoes and put them away before climbing in. As he did Lavender next to him rolled over and propped herself up on one arm.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." she said sleepily.

Jet looked over at Lavender and nodded at her. Lavender shuddered slightly and wrapped her own sleeping bag around herself.

"So anything new?" she asked.

"Nope, my mother told me to go to bed." replied Jet.

"Well we'll try tomorrow."

Lavender let out a huge yawn that lasted a good ten or so seconds.

"Right now though I'm going back to sleep, night Jet."

"Night Lav."

Lavender rolled over and settled down again. Jet rolled the opposite way and tried to settle down too but he couldn't. Something was attracting his attention. The something was Alicia next to him sleeping peacefully. Jet couldn't help but watch her, Alicia really did look pretty in her sleep. Her crimson hair was undone and bits of it had fallen down in front of her face. As she slept her breathe was gently pushing her hair out of the way only for it to fall back again. Her breathing came in long slow breathes with virtually no sound at all. Occasionally she 'hmm' or 'huh' in her sleep, each sound accompanied by a small smile on her face.

Since getting to know Alicia well, Jet had found himself staring at her like this in her sleep a lot. He sighed himself and reluctantly rolled onto his back. He liked Alicia a lot, he knew that much, but had his feeling grown lately? He shrugged to himself and closed his eye, trying to force himself asleep.

-----------------------------------------

"Your deal." said Sonic.

"Ok let's see now. Aces high, jacks are wild and no draw." said Amy taking the cards from Sonic's hand.

"Same as always then?" asked Sally.

"Yup." replied Amy dealing the cards.

Sonic sat back in his chair and took hold of a wine bottle sitting on the table. He quickly poured himself another glass full.

"Anyone for some more?" he asked.

"No thanks Sonic." replied Amy, "If I have any more I will definitely fall asleep."

"Maybe that the plan, you're winning too much." teased Sally, "Yes I'll have a drop more Sonic."

Sonic filled Sally's glass and put the bottle down before picking up his hand.

"So what ya been up to lately Amy? I haven't seen you around much." he said, "I'm in."

"Oh I've been camped out in the shrine for a while. Just going over some old stuff. Raise you ten." she replied.

"I hope it doesn't have anything to do with um…you know. Forty." said Sally.

"Well actually it does. But it's not like you think." she replied.

"Ah hah." nodded Sonic, "I'm in again, raise you thirty."

"I'm not lying. I've just been going over a few things from our past. I thought I'd best confront it and get it over with or I'll be mourning forever." argued Amy throwing a number of chips in, "See you thirty and raise you another fifty."

"Oh I fold." said Sally putting her cards down, "What kind of old stuff?"

"Oh just old memories and the sort. When he first asked my out, when he proposed, our marriage, the birth of Lavender. Stuff like that." replied Amy with a sigh, "Sonia was right all those months back. I have to move on, there are more important things abroad."

"So true Amy, and I think Tails would be proud to hear you say that." chuckled Sonic slowly, "Ok then Amy lets see your hand."

"You first Sonic." she replied.

"Ok, two pairs backed by a queen. I think I win." he smiled.

"Nope." chuckled Amy putting her cards down, "Full house."

 Sonic's shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"Sometimes Amy I puzzle about where your hands come from." he groaned.

"As I keep telling people don't play cards with me! But does anyone listen? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" she teased.

"Alright alright already." smiled Sonic.

"I think we should stop playing now though, it's nearly one in the morning." said Sally.

"It what?" replied Sonic slightly surprised, "Jeez where does the time go?"

"Don't get me started." muttered Amy.

All three of them chuckled slightly and then sat back. Sonic and Sally were both sipping their glasses and Amy had decided to pack up the game. As she placed the cards away in their case she spoke.

"So are we planning on moving again or not?" she asked.

"Against the Alliance?" asked Sonic, "Not sure, after what happened in New Washington I'm reluctant to risk anyone else."

"True but if we don't do something the Alliance will suck Mobius dry." commented Sally, "I know you don't want to have another incident like the one involving myself but shouldn't we do something?"

"We are, if we can break those codes we might be able to get some help." answered Sonic casually.

"Yes but none of us are having any luck with them." said Amy, "I know I'm no computer genius but everyone that I've talked to who's tried has failed."

"Maybe we just need a new direction then?" replied Sonic.

"A new direction? How are we supposed to do that if we're cooped up here?" asked Sally.

"Jeez lay off the questions will you? It's too late for me to think straight. Besides our new direction might visit us." groaned Sonic.

"Oh come off it Sonic. Who in their right mind would try and come here? I could erase whole battle squadrons if I had to." replied Amy giving Sonic an odd look.

"Yes I know but….ah I dunno. I'll have to think about it…in the morning." said Sonic.

"Yes in the morning." agreed Sally, "I think we all need some sleep."

"Oh yeah." yawned Amy sleepily, "Definitely."

-----------------------------------------

Evening was deepening and night drawing in quickly as Andrew Pierce sat back in his chair with a glass of whiskey. The night drilling team had just arrived and taken over the operation and Andrew was considering turning in for the night. The days drilling had turn up no new finds but the rock they were drilling through was getting denser as they went on. If it got much harder they'd be going through a drill bit every few hours but they did have plenty to spare. They were extremely close to the power source now and Andrew had authorised the use of explosives to blast out the remaining rock. Looking at his watch he nodded to himself.

"Should be just about set." he said to himself.

He took a sip of his whisky and set the glass down. He looked at his watch again and then tapped his fingers on the desktop. He waited a moment and then downed his remaining whisky and walked to the door. Opening it, he stepped out into the night. The drilling site was lit up with flood lights but you could tell it was night by the chill in the wind. He looked down at the ground and yelled.

"What's the hold up?" he cried.

A couple of workers looked up and one answered.

"We're just checking the setup sir. If it's not right the tunnel could collapse at the end." cried the man.

"Well make it quick. I want this blasted before I leave."

Andrew remained on the gantry to watch but first retrieved a thick coat from his office. The men below went about their work bustling around. Some entered the tunnel and other left it using a trolley system that ran on rails. It must have been a good half hour later that all the men had finally left the tunnel. Andrew gave the order to proceed and the explosives were set off. There was a dull boom and then a plume of dust and smoke shot from the tunnel entrance. It took a further ten minutes for the tunnel to clear even with the extractor fans running at full power. When the dust had settled and everything was calm again, Andrew made his way down to the drilling area to inspect the site. Workmen were already moving into the tunnel to inspect the blasted area and it wasn't long before Andrew had the status. A man came running up to him looking frantic.

"SIR! SIR! We're through! The blast must have weakened the rock formation more than we thought it would." he yelled.

"What? You mean we're through to the source?" asked Andrew.

"Yes sir!"

Andrew hadn't even waited for the reply. He was already charging at full sprint into the tunnel. He hadn't gone far before a train passed by him operated by the man from before.

"Sir!" he said quickly.

Andrew understood and grabbed a hand hold on the side of the train pulling himself onto it as it continued on. The trip took all but a few minutes once the train reached it top speed. Andrew had dismounted before the train had even stopped and raced along the last bit of the tunnel which didn't have a train line through it. All around the tunnel was covered in fallen rocks and debris from the blast but a few lights had been set up filling the gloom with light. Andrew finally stopped near to a group of workers. They saw him approach and all saluted him.

"So what's going on?" asked Andrew.

"We're just clearing the last bit of debris sir. The blast must have hit a fault or crack in the rock that were unaware of and so the area opened was a lot larger than predicted." replied one of the men.

"I don't care about specifics. Can we reach the source of these power readings?"

"Yes sir, but it's still not fully cleared, it's a bit of a rough walk."

"I don't care, show me."

The man nodded and gave a few orders to the rest of the men before leading Andrew towards the fallen rock. He led him through a thin crack between a few rocks and then down a small enclosed tunnel. The trip was rough as the man had stated but Andrew wasn't all that worried, he had gone through worse at military training school. The downward climb soon ended and Andrew found himself in a perfectly rectangular shaped passageway. The walls were made of a black marble and was as smooth as silk. Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't a natural formation." he said.

"No sir, our guess is that it is some sort of old passage way left over from hundreds of years ago. We don't know how far it goes in that direction but it's only about a hundred yards to the source of the power reading in that direction." replied the man.

"You have a team in there already?"

"Yes sir. I tell you some of them were too eager to get in. I wouldn't have found this way in without one of them, talk about a keen eye. But anyway yes we have a team in the chamber already."

"That was fast."

"We moved in with breathing apparatus as soon as the blast was done sir."

"I see, well show me to this chamber."

The man led Andrew down the passageway. A couple of neon strip lights had been laid down either side of the passage to provide light and just ahead there was a bright light. Andrew soon reached the light and passed into the chamber the light was coming from. He stood rigid just staring in awe for a few minutes at what he saw. The room was at least twice as big as all the previous rooms they had found and was even more lavishly decorated. The walls were made of a mix or black and white marble slabs, which were highly polished, and were engraved with symbols like the ones they had previously found. In the centre of the room was a large stone alter surrounded by four small pillars that looked like they once held torches. On each far wall sat a small altar. These altars were glowing brightly with different coloured glows. One was black and the other white and both had a group of men clustered around them staring at what was on them. Andrew quickly snapped back to reality and walked over to the altar that was glowing black. He pushed his way through the men around it and stopped dead. Sitting in a small indentation in the altars top was a black coloured gem. It was small but would easily fill your hand in size and was sort of hypnotic to watch.

"What the hell is that?" he said slowly.

"Unknown sir but this one and the one in the other altar are the things we were detecting. Their power levels are off the chart." replied a man standing nearby.

Andrew stepped back and crossed his arms.

"I want these things analysed and then taken back to the base for further tests. Oh and check the rest of the room too, never know if we'll find anything interesting." he said.

"Yes sir."


	2. Unlocked Secrets

Chapter 2 - Unlocked Secrets

Jet woke to the sound of bird song outside. He yawned slowly and then rubbed his eyes before sitting up and looking round the room. Lavender was still asleep next to him. She lay on her front with her tails fanned out behind her, her head twisted to one side and her jaw hanging open. Her sleeping bag was crumpled up around her feet as it usually was on a morning. Jet sometimes puzzled why she even bothered getting into it in the first place. Miles was snoozing on his back at the other side of Lavender making small snoring noises. Miles never admitted that he snored but he did, maybe not loudly but he did. Jet then looked to his other side and stopped. Alicia wasn't there and her sleeping bag was rolled up neatly and put away against the wall. Jet looked at his watch, it was nearly eleven in the morning.

"Damn I slept late….mind you." he said to himself looking at Miles and Lavender.

Jet stretched and then slowly got out of bed. He rolled his own stuff up quietly and put his clothes back on before slipping from the room. He descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen. On a stool at the breakfast bar sat Alicia. She had her left elbow rested on the table top and her chin rested on her hand. Her lips were pushed out and one of her fingers planted in the middle of them. She was looking into the middle distance looking thoughtful. Jet smiled as he entered the room.

"Morning Alicia." he said cheerfully.

Alicia jumped slightly and then blushed as if embarrassed that Jet had seen her like that. She quickly recovered and blinked a few times.

"Oh morning Jet." she replied.

"Catch you at a bad time?" asked Jet walking into the kitchen.

"Oh…no I guess not, just day dreaming I guess."

Jet gave her a massive smile and walked over to the cupboards.

"There's some good homemade jam that Marian made yesterday if you want toast." informed Alicia.

"I was thinking more of pancakes." replied Jet.

"Well we don't have any, I looked."

"Who says I'm looking for a packet?"

Jet turned from the cupboard holding a large flat pan and smiled. Alicia bit her lip openly and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not?" she asked.

"Yup I sure am, mom taught me back when we were on Earth."

"You're gonna make a mess!"

"No I'm not!"

Alicia sighed and shrugged.

"Well ok if you say so. Fancy making me a couple?" she asked.

"Sure thing, gimme a few minutes to knock up a batter." replied Jet.

Alicia rubbed her forehead slowly and watched as Jet went about making a pancake batter. He was a bit sloppy, occasionally spilling something, but soon he had a large amount of batter in a bowl. He had already heated his pan on the stove and started spooning out the batter onto it.

"You like scotch pancakes?" he said.

"Yeah!" replied Alicia sniffing the air which was already filling with a pancake smell.

"You couldn't dig out some ice cream and maple syrup could you?" asked Jet.

Alicia got off her chair and soon retrieved some raspberry ripple ice cream from the fridge and some maple syrup. Sitting down again she now saw that Jet had laid out the first lot of pancakes on a plate. They were thick and about the size of a CD and looked delicious.

"Well here you go." said Jet handing her the plate, "Tell me what you think."

Alicia took the plate and had soon covered the pancakes with ice cream and syrup. Tucking in she started nodding frantically.

"Good, brilliant!" she said through her food.

Jet smiled and chuckled to himself. He only knew how to make pancakes but he made them well. He started spooning out a bit more batter as he watched Alicia eat. He bit his lip slightly and scratched the back of his ear.

"Um…Alicia?" he said slowly.

"Yeah?" replied Alicia looking up from her food.

"'Licia I gotta ask you something but don't feel you have to answer if you don't want to." said Jet looking a bit nervous, "You er…..you ever had a boyfriend?"

Alicia swallowed her mouthful and shook her head.

"Naw, never had the time. I've been fighting Robotnik or someone ever since I was a youngster. Besides I'm only fifteen." she replied.

"Oh."

"Why'd you ask?"

Jet blushed slightly and started fiddling with his tail.

"Well I….um….I…."

"HEY PEOPLE! Do I smell pancakes?!" came a cry.

Both Jet and Alicia looked towards the doorway to see Miles standing there. He bounded into the room and started to lean on the edge of the breakfast bar.

"Any left?" he asked quickly before noticing Jet and Alicia's face, "OH! Sorry did I interrupt something?"

"Oh um…no I guess not." replied Jet quickly looking back at the cooker, "Sit down I'll get you a couple of pancakes."

"Thanks Jet."

Miles sat down and started to whistle to himself as he waited. Alicia looked at Miles and then swung her gaze to Jet. He had his head down and was staring straight at his cooking. Alicia looked at him with a confused puzzled look on her face and then back at Miles.

-----------------------------------------

Morning was breaking over the dig site as Andrew prepared to leave. Andrew sat in a small open air transport that looked like a floating bus with the gems they had found locked in a large metal box next to him. It had taken nearly four hours and six men to prise the gems out of their altars. It was almost like there had been a force holding them to the altars but whatever the reason they were out now. Andrew was taking both gems to the actual base a few miles away to have them tested and analysed. When he knew what they were he was going to report his findings to Commander Morgan Jake himself. If that didn't get him a promotion out of this dump he didn't know what would. In his absence he had instructed his men to keep investigating the chamber to see if they could find anything else of interest. The transport slowly began to move away from the dig site and Andrew relaxed back into his seat, yawning as the morning sun shone down on him.

-----------------------------------------

Back in the chamber a small group of men were going over the wall markings. Since the gems had been removed a few hours earlier, interest in the room had dropped off and the workers had gone back to their normal tasks. The group in the chamber was made up of three historians and a couple of language translators. This group had been the group that had analysed the previous chambers and slowly they had begun to decipher the markings.

"You know what this place reminds me of?" said one of them.

"What?" replied another.

"Egypt!" said the first, "All these chambers and passageways and burial mounds."

"I know what you mean." put in a man from the centre of the room, "Mind you that's totally impossible. Probably just coincidence."

"No doubt."

"Hey guys will you take a look at this?" said the final man.

Everyone looked over to where he was. The man sat on the ground in the middle of the room next to the central altar. The altar was basically a huge block of stone that sat on a raised platform. On top of the block rested a slightly larger rectangular slap of stone. The man was looking at where the block and slab met.

"What is it Jonathon?" asked one man.

"Come take a look." replied Jonathon.

The other four men crossed the room and knelt down next to the altar. Jonathon was pointing to the joint between the pieces, there was a slight gap between the two.

"What you think that is?" asked Jonathon.

"If I didn't know better I'd say these two bits were separate pieces of stone." replied another.

"Looks that way Mark." said a third.

"Should we take a look?" asked Jonathon.

"Why not?" said Mark, "Steven, Mathew, Adam, you three take that side and us two will take the other."

It took only a few moments for the five men to get into position and then with a push and a pull the giant stone slab slid off the top of the block and crashed to the floor. As it did a loud hiss echoed around the chamber and the air seemed to turn to jelly and shiver before returning to normal. The five men staggered back and shook themselves before looking back at the now open topped block.

"That was odd." said Steven.

"Let's take a look." instructed Mark.

The five stepped back to the block and stopped dead. The inside of the block was glowing a faint blue colour and fading streams of yellow energy flashed around the inside. This however wasn't the most amazing thing about the block. In the centre of the blue and yellow glow lay a figure. Her hands were placed together on her stomach and her purple coloured hair reached nearly to her feet in long ragged strands. She wore a long dark forest green dress with sleeves that reached down past her wrists. The dress was decorated with black trim that seemed to absorb any light that touched it. Her face was that of an echidna and her skin was a pale red colour going to a deep pink as it went along her quills. Her quills themselves reached her shoulders and then stuck out at an angle. A few thick strands of hair were swept forwards into spikes and lay to either side of her face. Her expression was a complete mix of emotions. Fear, anger and shock were frozen on her innocent looking child like face. Child like was about right too, she only looked about ten years old maybe early teens at tops. The five men must have stood for a good five minutes just looking at her before reacting.

"What the hell?" murmured Mark.

"Holy cripes." said Steven.

"This is incredible!" cried Jonathon enthusiastically.

"You could say that." replied Mathew, "Who is that?!"

"How should we know?" asked Adam, "This is quite a find."

"We gotta inform the commander." said Mark quickly.

-----------------------------------------

Lavender didn't know why only that it was. The sun was beating down on Little Planet and the temperature had to be nearing thirty degrees but she was shivering. It had started a few minutes ago and she didn't know why. She now stood in full view of the sun wearing clothes that would have let her survive through an arctic blizzard but she still felt cold. It was like the cold was coming from within her and whatever she did she could stop it. She sat down on the ground and wrapped her tails around herself but still felt cold. She began to wonder if she had caught a cold or something but it seemed unlikely in this kind of weather. Presently an orange fox walked by her humming to himself.

"Morning Lavender." said T2.

"M…morning." shivered Lavender.

T2 stopped and looked at Lavender. He knelt down and then lowered himself to a seating position.

"You ok?" he asked.

"D…dunno….unc…uncy T2. I…I feel….re…really cold."

"Hmm…odd in this weather. Come on back to the house and I'll get you something hot."

"Th…thanks."

Lavender got up, still shivering, and followed T2 back towards the house. Everyone else had left apart from Patrick, who was asleep in the living room, so the house was quiet. T2 sat Lavender down and made her a large mug of hot chocolate. Lavender started sipping it eagerly as she continued to shiver. T2 sat down next to her and put an arm round her shoulder. Since the incident with Sally and New Washington five months ago, T2 had been a much more active member of the group. He still spent a lot of time with Petya and was missing most of the time, but when people needed him he was there and ready to help. Most people assumed the little incident with Petya and Alicia five months ago had rekindled his hope and determination.

"Now Lavender, that any better?" he asked.

"A little." murmured Lavender quietly as she continued to sip her drink.

"Good good, well I'm no expert on illnesses or anything but I guess you've probably picked up a cold or something. Probably best for you to go back to bed and get some rest."

"But it doesn't feel like a cold."

"Oh? What's it feel like then?"

"I….I dunno. It's like…like I'm being chilled from the inside."

T2 rose an eyebrow and looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Chilled from the inside? Well I've never heard of that before. Can you think of anything that may be causing it?"

"Well um…."

Lavender looked down to think for a moment. There was something she had noticed that morning when she had woken up.

"Well there is a small thing I noticed in the Vault this morning." she replied.

"A small thing? Like what?" asked T2.

"I was going to tell mom later but I started feeling cold and forgot. When I woke up this morning I noticed the Vault had a couple of new energy signals in it. It was like there were nine Chaos Emeralds."

"Nine? Lavender everyone knows there are only seven Chaos Emeralds and they are all inside Knuckles."

"I know but that's what it felt like. I can still feel them now."

"Well that's odd for certain, maybe the Vault is going cuckoo?"

Lavender gave him a disgruntled look and then sighed.

"Ah don't worry about it Lavender dear, I'm sure we'll work it out. Now once you finish that get yourself back up to bed and get some rest. It'll do you good."

"Ok then."

-----------------------------------------

"Ok then we'll wait and stand by. Yes. Roger that sir."

Mark put the radio down and looked at the others. They still stood in the chamber looking at the stone block and its occupant.

"So what's the news?" asked Jonathan.

"The commander is apparently amazed at what we've found and he's on his way right now." replied Mark as he put the radio away.

"I'd think so too. How long until he gets here?" asked Adam.

"He was at the main camp when he got the message. He's securing the gems from earlier and then he's going to make his way here. He shouldn't be more than thirty to forty minutes tops." answered Mark.

"This is going to get our names heard." said Steven, "Maybe we'll get a pay rise?"

"That'd be nice, oh and a mention in the commanders report would look good." put in Mathew.

All five of them looked down at the echidna and returned to watching her. A short while afterwards they moved off to continue examining parts of the room but Mathew stayed to watch the echidna.

"You're quite a little number aren't you." he chuckled quietly.

He continued to watch her face and then blinked sharply. He shook his head and looked again. This time he rubbed his eyes hard and slapped himself before looking a third time however he still saw it.

"Err…guys. Guys I think you should look at this." he said looking away but still keeping his eyes on her.

Soon the other four men had returned and all performed similar actions to Mathew. To everyone's amazement, the echidna's brow was twitching slightly. Mark leaned forwards and found that she was starting to breathe slightly.

"What's going on?" he asked looking up again.

"I have no idea. Maybe when we opened this thing it broke some sort of statis field?" replied Adam.

"But isn't she supposed to be dead?" asked Jonathon.

No-one had a chance to answer his question as the echidna's eyes fluttered slightly and opened a tiny crack. It was then they saw her eye colour, a deep black colour, darker and more absorbing than the trim on her dress. Her eyes closed again and her face twisted up slightly as her hands started to move. She rolled her head to the side and brought a hand up to meet it, running her fingers over her face slowly as if exploring it. Eventually she looked up at the ceiling and rolled her head back. She then rolled her whole body to one side and slowly propped herself up on one of her arms. She looked around the room before looking directly at the five men. For a moment there was silence.

"Hello?" said Mark cautiously.

"Where….where am I? Who are you?" she asked slowly as she lowered her head and brought a hand to it as if comforting a headache.

"My name's Mark. This is Jonathon, Mathew, Adam and Steven my work partners. Where you are? Well you could probably answer that better than we could. We've spent ages digging down to this place to investigate some power readings." replied Mark.

"Power readings? The Emeralds?"

"Emeralds? Are you talking about the two gems we found in this chamber?"

The echidna didn't reply. She was clutching her head heavily now and moaning as if in pain.

"Are you alright?" asked Jonathon.

"Get out." she murmured in response, "Get out quickly before it's too late."

"Too late? For what?" asked Mathew.

The echidna's face was now frozen with a painful expression on it like she had been stabbed in the heart. Her breathing came in short sharp gasps and her eyes were wide open and staring at the floor. The men couldn't do anything but watch as she gave shrill scream and collapsed back into the block. They all stepped forwards slowly and looked into the slab. The echidna lay motionless on her side breathing gently with her eyes closed. As they continued to watch her eyes slowly opened again and she looked up from her fallen position. Unlike before, her gaze was now a stare.

"Are you alright?" asked Mark.

"What kind of furries are you?" she asked quickly.

"Furries? We're not furries, we're humans." replied Steven.

"It's of no concern, you'll do nicely." she said sitting up.

"Do nicely for what?" asked Steven.

The echidna looked directly at Steven and their gaze met. Seconds later Steven's body went completely stiff and a white glow formed around his body before he collapsed to the floor. The glow remained and suddenly formed up into ghostly shape before flying at the echidna and sinking into her. As it did she almost convulsed but a pleasured look entered her face and she started to pant quickly.

"Oh yes! Oh that was good! Very good!" she started to say over and over.

"My god! He's dead!" cried Mark who had quickly knelt down next to Steven.

"What?!" cried Mathew, Adam and Jonathon together.

They all looked back at the echidna before rushing towards her.

"I'll kill you!" cried Jonathon taking a swing at her.

To his amazement the echidna swung her hand up and caught his punch in her hand as if it was nothing. Seconds later she quickly brought her fingers in and, with a sickening crack, crushed Jonathon's hand like a twig. He screamed in pain but was cut silent as the echidna brought her other hand round and crushed his voice box with her other hand. She let go and Jonathon dropped to the floor blood flowing from his neck and hand. The other two stopped and gaped at Jonathon for a second. The echidna stood up fully in the block and then stepped out of it stepping over Jonathon as she did. As she advanced the other's, including Mark who had got up, started to back off. The echidna stopped next of one of the four pillars around the slab and knelt down. Reaching out her hand she drove it into the stone, splintering it to pieces, and pulled out a short staff. It was about a meter long and ornately decorated like the rest of the room. She took a few steps to the side and thrust her other hand into a second pillar, again pulling out a meter long staff. She looked at both staffs and then slowly slotted them together. Looking up at the men she gave them a smirk and chuckled to herself.

"Who's next?" she asked slowly.

"You're a monster!" cried Mark.

The echidna took a step forwards and pointed her staff out him.

"Yes I think you are next." she said.

"RUN!" cried Mark.

Mathew quickly took off to the left as Adam ran to the right. Mark who was in the middle also went to the left following Mathew. The echidna paid Mathew and Adam no attention as they ran past her and then quickly swung her staff round knocking the feet out from underneath Mark. He landed in the remains of the first pillar and was almost knocked out by the impact. He didn't have any time to get up though as the staff made contact with his back snapping it like a twig. He didn't even have time to scream.

The echidna then turned her attention to the fleeing men. She made her way slowly round the stone block and over to the other two pillars. Smashing the first easily she pulled out a large curved blade and slotted it onto one end of her staff. She smashed the final pillar and pulled out a second blade, which she fitted to the other end of her staff. With the blades attacked, the staff was over two and a half meters long and a lot bigger than her. She then started to walk at a slow pace down the passageway after Mathew and Adam. She made it to the end of the passageway and started the climb up through the rubble before emerging in the drilled tunnel. She could see Mathew and Adam sprinting up the tunnel.

"STOP!" she cried loudly.

As if caught in some invisible field Mathew and Adam stopped suddenly at her command. She began to walk towards them and as she got closer the effect of her command began to wear off. Mathew and Adam turned towards her and started to back off quickly.

"Now who is next?" she asked.

"Mathew run! Go I'll hold her off." said Adam quickly.

"Are you insane?!" screamed Mathew.

"Just go!"

Mathew didn't need any more incentive as he turned and fled. Adam took up a fighting stance.

"Think you're so big? I'll show you a few things." he said.

"If you wish." replied the echidna.

Adam rushed towards her with a punch but the echidna remained stationary. As Adam reached her she suddenly snapped her staff in half and used one piece to block his punch as she performed a quick spin and brought the other blade down across Adam's leg. The blade cut deeply into his leg severing his main artery and causing him to collapse with a scream. Mathew hadn't get far and turned to see his friend fall.

"ADAM!" he cried.

The echidna stepped forwards so she was standing next to Adam. She locked her gaze on the staring Mathew and then brought both of her staff parts up so the blades were pointing downwards. With a quick action she brought both blades down and imbedded them in Adam's chest as she continued to look at Mathew. Standing up she pulled her blades from Adam's body and swung one of them round. She looked at the crimson blood staining the blades and then brought it towards her face. Still staring straight at Mathew she proceeded to lick the blood from the blade with a pleasurably look on her face. Mathew was too struck by fear and shock he didn't even move as she slowly approached him. As she got within a few meters he started to back off but soon stopped as his back hit the tunnel wall. The echidna stepped right up to him and slowly reached out her right hand which was still stained with Jonathon's blood. She brushed it against the side of his face, wiping the blood off it as she did.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt." she said lovingly before fixing her stare directly on him.

Mathew's body went rigid and another white glow surrounded him. It sunk into the echidna, who shuddered in pleasure, as Mathew collapsed on the floor. The echidna stepped back and sat down on a small rock. For a moment she didn't move and then she proceeded to lick her hands clean of blood before fitting her staff back together. She then wiped the blood from the blades and staff before licking her hands clean a second time. When she had finished she got up and started to walk slowly out of the tunnel.

-----------------------------------------

Knuckles was shivering as he and Bunnie made it back to Palmtree Panic. They had spent the night and most of the morning in Tidal Tempest enjoying a bit of fun and relaxation but had decided to return after Knuckles had started feeling cold. As they neared Patrick and Marian's place a twin blue blur came into view and stopped suddenly next to them.

"Heya!" said Miles with a smile.

"Back already?" asked Sonic.

"Bless ma stars!" said Bunnie shaking her head, "One was bad enough but two! Yes we're back, Knuckles here isn't feeling so hot."

"Bad joke Bunnie, terrible in fact." said Knuckles shaking slightly.

"What wrong Knux?" asked Sonic.

"Call me a wuss but I'm freezing! It's like I'm turning into an ice cube." replied Knuckles.

"Weird-o!" said Miles.

"Yes well we had a nice time so ah decided that it'd be best to bring Knuckles back for a while." said Bunnie.

"Probably best, wouldn't want old red here turning into old blue would we?" snickered Sonic.

"Can it hedgehog." replied Knuckles.

"Come on dad! We still have another six laps to do!" said Miles.

"Oh yeah! Well I gotta fly." said Sonic, "I think Sally is back at the house if you need any help."

"Thanks sugah, come on Knuckles." said Bunnie.

As Miles and Sonic took off again, Bunnie helped Knuckles back to the house. It didn't take them much longer and they soon pushed open the door and entered. As they did they almost ran straight into Sally as she carried a tray out of the kitchen.

"AH! Oh will you two be careful!" she said quickly.

"Oh ah'm sorry darling! Didn't know you were there. Who's that for?" said Bunnie.

Bunnie pointed to the tray Sally was carrying. On it was a large smoking hot bowl of creamy looking soup and an equally large mug of hot chocolate.

"Oh this is for Lavender. Poor little angel has a cold or something." said Sally.

"Why isn't Amy looking after her?" asked Bunnie.

"Oh she went off early this morning with her parents on a walk, they aren't back yet so T2 has my looking after her." replied Bunnie.

"You wouldn't be able to cook up another meal like that would you?" asked Knuckles, "Lavender ain't the only one with a cold."

"Oh jeez! It's the middle of summer and people are getting colds!" sighed Sally, "Yes ok! Go sit in the lounge and I'll be back once I've given this to Lavender."

Bunnie and Knuckles nodded at her and headed into the lounge. Bunnie crossed to the fireplace and started to set about making a fire as Knuckles sat down in a chair.

"Ah hope the little angel is ok." said Bunnie as she pilled wood in the hearth.

"Oh I see, more worried for her than me eh?" joked Knuckles through his shivers.

"Ah stop complaining you big…"

"ARGH!" came a scream from upstairs followed by a loud crash.

Bunnie and Knuckles both stopped and looked directly up. Seconds later Bunnie was sprinting up the stairs with Knuckles following slowly behind. Bunnie reached the second floor and called.

"Sally? Sally girl you alright?"

"Bunnie come quick!" came a reply from along the hallway.

Bunnie took off again, sprinting down the hall towards Sally's voice. She stopped at the children's room and entered. Sally stood stiff in the doorway the tray and its contents scattered across the floor in front of her. It only took Bunnie a second to see what had Sally so shocked. Lavender lay on her sleeping bag curled into a ball shaking violently.

"Oh ma stars!" cried Bunnie darting into the room.

Sally soon snapped to her senses and joined Bunnie at Lavender's side. Bunnie took a hold of Lavender and held her still as she spoke.

"Lavender? Lavender sweetie? Lavender what's wrong?" she asked.

"C….C…C…C…COLD!" screamed Lavender as she continued to shake.

"Lavender calm down, please calm down." said Sally quickly as she also took a hold of the shaking kitsune.

"What are we going to do?" asked Bunnie.

"I don't know Bunnie but…"

A loud thud from the hall made them both look up. Bunnie darted to the door and looked out. Her face froze as she saw Knuckles lying on his front in the middle of the hall.

"Oh god! Knuckles! Sally Knuckles has collapsed!" she cried.

Bunnie quickly raced to Knuckles side and collapsed next to him.

"Knuckles! Knuckles wake up!" she cried.


	3. Leftover Remains

Chapter 3 - Leftover Remains

Andrew Pierce was chewing on the last of a bacon sandwich as he travelled back towards the dig site. He had left the newly found gems at the main base and was travelling back to the dig site to look at the new discovery. To say the least he was highly interested. At first this assignment had seemed boring but the latest find was anything but boring. A set of powerful odd gems and now a perfectly preserved furry specimen, yes this would definitely get him a promotion. As the transport slowed to a stop he called to one of the chief workers.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Sir! We've got everyone working on the drilling rig right now. We won't be needing it any more so we've begun clean up and clearance." he replied.

"Anyone in the tunnel?"

"Just that group of experts, as I said everyone is working on deconstructing the drilling rig."

"Good ok then. I'll need a small team to take me down to the chamber and….who's that?"

Andrew pointed towards the tunnel entrance, a figure was standing in the middle of the tunnel entrance looking around.

"I thought you said everyone was working on the drilling rig?" asked Andrew.

"They are, whoever that is isn't one of my men." replied the foreman.

Just then the figure began to walk out of the tunnel. As it came into the light it became easier to see who it was.

"What the? That's not a human! It's a furry and….unless I've gone blind, looks exactly like the one those experts described in the chamber." said Andrew.

"Come again sir?" asked the foreman.

"Don't worry. Get a couple of men and stop that furry."

The foreman yelled at a couple of men and they dropped their tools and made their way over to the new furry. As they got close one of them glowed white and collapsed and the other two were cut down as the echidna swung a huge staff and slashed both of them across the chest.

"Holy shit!" cried the foreman.

Andrew didn't wait for another moment as he drew his side arm and fired. The shots flew towards the furry, who was a few hundred yards away, but before they reached her the shots stopped dead in mid air. She glanced over at where the shots had come from and then the shots flew back along their original path at three times their original speed. Andrew had no chance to dodge as he was hit in the shoulder, right arm and lower abdomen with his own shots. He collapsed to the ground with a scream. The foreman watched in horror and then screamed at his men.

"Everyone run! Get the hell outta here!" he cried before jumping into the transport Andrew had arrived on and tearing from the site at breakneck speed.

The rest of the workers scrambled from the drilling rig and started to run. A few were cut down as the echidna continued to advance out of the site. As she cleared the site she easily spotted the main base a short distance away and with a small smirk set of towards it.

-----------------------------------------

"She hasn't done this in a long time…" said Amy slowly running her hand through Lavender's hair.

Lavender now lay on a proper bed surrounded by ice packs. Lavender had calmed as usual with this procedure but her face was still tense. Obviously whatever was doing this was a lot more powerful than previous incidents. Amy turned to see that her parents, Miles, Sally, Chalk and Jet were still waiting behind her looking worried. Amy and her parents had arrived back a short time ago from their walk and their happy mood had been shattered by the news. Amy had spent the last hour calming Lavender and sending her to sleep and was stressed and tired from the work. She slowly got to her feet and sighed.

"What's causing it this time Lavender?" she asked to herself.

None of the others answered her question fore they didn't know either. She turned towards then and then slowly left the room flanked by Sally and Chalk. Her parents gave Lavender a final look and then slowly left themselves. Miles and Jet remained in the room watching Lavender. Miles stepped forwards and knelt down next to the bed. He leaned forwards and rested his chin against the side of the bed.

"Ah jeez…" he said slowly to himself.

"She never catches a break does she." replied Jet walking forwards.

"No…it's not fair on her."

Miles gave Jet a small look and then returned to looking at Lavender.

"You like her don't you?" said Jet.

"What?" said Miles.

He quickly leaned back startled by the sudden question and looked back at Jet, who had his arms crossed as he looked at him. Miles gave a small nervous smile and looked back at Lavender.

"I…um…" he said.

"I can tell Miles, it's plainly obvious really." replied Jet.

"It is?" asked Miles looking back at Jet.

He sighed and threw up his arms.

"Guess you found me out." he said, "Just never got round to telling her."

"Same here." replied Jet.

"What? You mean you like her too?"

"No no! She's family, someone else."

"Who? The only other girl around here is Alici….no! You like Alicia? But then this morning…"

Miles expression dropped. He blinked and looked straight at Jet nervously.

"I walked in on it didn't I?" he asked.

Jet just nodded slowly. Miles slapped himself hard across the side of the face.

"I'm an idiot! Damn I'm sorry Jet, I didn't know."

"It's ok I guess." said Jet with a shrug, "Right now doesn't seem to be a time for relationships anyway."

"True but I'm still sorry."

"Ok."

The two boys looked at Lavender and fell into thought.

"Damn what's wrong with her this time?" said Miles.

-----------------------------------------

The base was in disarray as the echidna made her entrance. Men fled in every direction as she carved a path of death and destruction into the base. Ahead of her stood a blockage of men with heavy weapons but with a swift swipe of her hand she sent their shots flying back at them and leapt over the barricade. All of the men lay dead apart from one who hadn't been hit square on. She strode up to him and knelt down next to the man. He tried to back away but couldn't due to his injury. The echidna brought her hand up brushed it slowly across his face.

"Hush now. Where are the Emeralds?" she spoke softly.

"What?" replied the man.

"Tell me where the Emeralds are. Please do that for me."

"Like hell bitch! You'll kill me!"

"No I won't. Tell me and I'll let you live."

The man thought for a moment and then spoke.

"They're in the lower compound."

"Thank you so much."

The echidna slowly raised her weapon and brought it to the man's chest. The man suddenly looked terrified and spluttered.

"But you said…"

"I lied."

With a swift motion she buried the staff's blade into the man's chest and gave it a twist. Pulling it out she wiped the blood off with her hand and then stroked the man's face as he gasped his last few breathes.

"Shh, shhh." she cooed closing her eyes.

Opening them she saw that the man was dead and got up. Giving his body a final look she turned away and carried on. Battling her way down another floor she finally made it to a large steel door. On it was stencilled a large white sign saying 'Lower Compound 1'. The echidna smiled and closed her eyes. As she did she raised her arms to the side and looked down. Slowly a black glow surrounded her and she brought her hands behind her slightly. As her eyes suddenly flew open she swung her arms round to point at the door and, with the sound of twisting metal, the doors buckled and swung open collapsing to the ground as they did. She slowly stepped forwards into the room. It was large and square with various messages stencilled onto the wall and boxes and crates were stacked up to the ceiling on huge long shelves. It was easy to tell that it was a store room.

The echidna stood in the doorway for a moment before stepping into the room. She looked to both sides and then set off down the middle of the shelves. Closing her eyes, she continued on, occasionally turning a corner until she finally stopped. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. In front of her on a small shelf was a large metal case. It had two locks on it, one either side of the handle, and was a silvery colour. The echidna smiled and held her weapon firmly in her hands. Pulling the two pieces apart, she brought one down on each lock, shattering them to pieces. Slotting the weapon back together she stepped forwards towards the case and threw back the lid.

With a scream she staggered back, threw the case from its shelf, and collapsed to the ground. The echidna started breathing heavily and then looked up from her position. The case had landed a few meters away and the two items in it had clattered to the floor. Nearest her was a black coloured gem and a little further away was a white coloured one. She got to her knees and shuffled over to the black gem. As she reached it she stretched out her hand towards it but stopped as if nervous to touch it. She stayed like this for a moment and then finally put her hand on the gem. As she did a black glow suddenly surrounded her and her eyes flew open, focussing on the gem.

The glow then started to change, forming into a mist around her. The mist flowed off in a few direction, long finger like strands probing the rest of the room before it gather back around her. The mist began to swirl and then slowly started to disappear as it sunk into the echidna. She went stiff as this happened, still clutching the emerald. As the last of the mist vanished the emerald gave a flash and the echidna collapsed to the floor.

It was a few minutes before she moved again and even then it was just to roll onto her front. Gingerly she propped herself up on one arm and starred at the emerald again. Her eyes were even blacker than before now, if that was possible. Slowly she stood up and placed the gem in her dress pocket. She retrieved her weapon from the floor next to her and then looked around the room again. Her gaze narrowed on the white gem and she snarled. Taking a few steps towards it she reached out with one end of her weapon and tapped it cautiously. Nothing happened and so she stepped forwards herself to pick it up. Her hand got to within a few inches before there was a massive white flash. When the flash had cleared the echidna was lying in the remains of a few shelves half way across the room from where the gem was. Picking herself out of the wreckage with a roar she glared at the gem.

"Fine! If that's how you want it I'll leave you here…" she snarled.

She picked up her weapon once more and then turned to leave the room. She headed back up to the surface and walked out of the base. No one challenged her, everyone had either fled or was hiding in fear of their life. As she cleared the base gates she glanced over her shoulder slightly before she took the black gem from her pocket and turned slightly. The gem flashed and with an almighty sound that shook the ground the entire Alliance base imploded on itself as a black mist swirled around where it had been. The mist soon faded and the echidna turned away. Stopping, she closed her eyes and raised her head. She stayed like this for a minute before opening her eyes again and glancing to the side. A smile spread across her face.

"So you still exist even after however long it's been." she said to herself, "This I must see."

She turned to the side and began to walk.

-----------------------------------------

Bunnie sat in a chair with her head in her hands. She was depressed and worried and rightly so too. Across from her sat Links and Sonic who were both leaning on their hands thinking. At length Sally walked into the room making everyone look up at her.

"How is he?" asked Bunnie.

"And Lavender?" added Links.

"Both sleeping." replied Sally, "Lavender seems to be the worst affected but it's odd that they both started feeling like this suddenly."

"I know." agreed Links, "I too feel something…not very strong mind. It's more a nagging irritant in my head but it is there."

"This is getting too much." said Sonic, "Just what is going on? Any thoughts Links?"

"None at all." replied Links giving his head a small shake and closing his eyes for a second.

"Well whatever it is it can't be good." said Sonic, "Last time Lavender did this was…when the Chaos Zone expanded if I remember correctly. That wasn't a pleasant experience."

"Poor darling seems to be a huge warning bell." agreed Sally sitting down, "But we also have to consider Knuckles. Why are they both bad?"

"Could be to do with their powers." said Links, "I know I feel something and my power stems from the ring substance. Knuckles is also powerful and draws his energy from the Chaos Emeralds. Lavender…well she draws her energy from everywhere so it would be a lot worst for her."

Sonic nodded, "Yes but what is causing it?"

"Who knows sugah, I just don't want to loose him again." sniffed Bunnie.

"Oh Bunnie." cooed Sally.

She stood up and crossed to Bunnie's seat. Taking hold of one of Bunnie's hands and knelt down in front of her.

"You won't loose him Bunnie." she said.

"Ah'm just scarred for him that's all." replied Bunnie.

"We all are. Don't worry though, Alindel is looking after him."

Bunnie looked up and smiled slightly at Sally.

"Ah think I might go help her." she said.

"That's a start Bunnie." replied Sally.

Sally let go of Bunnie's hand and the rabbit slowly got up. She started to walk towards the door as the other continued the conversation.

"Ok then we need to find out what's going on." said Sally, "Links do you think you're ok for a search…"

Bunnie let the conversation slip away as she left the room and headed upstairs. As she climbed she began to think. Could the Chaos Emeralds be responsible for this? If so what were they to do? The Emeralds kept Knuckles going, without them he'd fall unconscious and could die. Reaching the top of the stair she turned to the left and headed for Knuckles' room. Opening the door she found Alindel inside dabbing Knuckles brow with a damp cloth. Alindel was so focussed on her task she didn't notice Bunnie enter until the rabbit coughed to announce herself. Alindel jumped and turned to look at the door.

"Oh Bunnie! You started me." she said.

"Sorry." replied Bunnie, "How is he?"

"Roasting! I think we should put ice packs round him too! His temperature is frighteningly high."

Bunnie crossed to the bed and stood next to Alindel looking at Knuckles. Alindel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine though." she said.

"I hope so Alindel, I hope so." replied Bunnie slowly.

-----------------------------------------

Back in the front room the discussion was coming to a stalemate.

"So what do we do?" asked Sally.

"You're the brains, you tell us! Where's Nicole?" said Sonic.

"Back in my room Sonic." replied Sally gruffly, "Links any thoughts?"

"I already said no Sally." said Links shutting his eyes, "I suggest we stay here for now. If we go darting about all over the place we could end up making things worst."

"But if we stay here we won't be able to find out what's going on." protested Sonic.

"And if we…"

A sudden sharp scream pierced the air with the volume of a jet engine. Sonic, Sally and Links stopped their arguing and turned to look at the door, frozen to the spot.

"That sounded like Petya!" cried Sally.

She quickly made the first move darting to the door and racing out as Sonic and Links followed slightly afterwards. The three crossed the house, bumping into Jet, Miles and Alicia who had been visiting Lavender, as they went. The scream had stopped now but as they drew closer to T2 and Petya's room they could hear the sounds of agonised groans and muffled sobs. Sonic was first there and charged the door in making it almost fall off its hinges. He stopped dead as he entered. Petya lay on the bed curled into a tight ball and surrounded by a black sphere. She was shaking and making gasps of pain as she lay there. T2 lay on the floor looking equally the same way. He wasn't curled up as much but he did look in pain. Sonic rushed over to him as did Links and Alicia, the others went to Petya's side. Sonic reached forwards and tried to grab T2's shoulder, however as he got his hand near it started to feel like his hand was ablaze. He swiftly pulled it back and resorted to shouting.

"T2! T2 it's Sonic! What's going on?!"

T2 moved his head slightly and opened one of his eyes. His face was completely contorted in pain and he found it hard to speak.

"Ah Sonic!" he groaned, "Stones! They've reverse….reversed polarity! Dark and…..YAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

T2's howl split the air and was joined by a second scream from Petya. Sonic looked at T2's hand and gasped. The Power Stone was glowing a bright almost white hot colour and so was the rest of his hand. Now that Sonic took notice of it he could smell a faint waft of burning fur in the room.

"My god Sonic! What do we do?" cried Sally from Petya's bedside.

Sonic looked up at her his face a complete blank. He quickly looked at Links for some help but was shocked at the sight. Links was now leaning back against the wall clutching his head. His staff's gem was glowing a blackish colour as was the one in his amulet. As if to make matters worst Bunnie and Alindel burst into the room looking frantic.

"Everyone what's going on? What the screaming?" cried Alindel.

"Knuckles is getting worse!" screamed Bunnie almost breaking into tears.

It was only a brief moment before Patrick and Marian shot into the room. Marian was panicking.

"Lavender isn't breathing!" screamed Marian.

"What?!" cried Miles looking up from Petya.

His eyes suddenly filled with fear and he raced from the room ignoring everything else. He almost sent Amy flying as she raced in.

"Guy's the Time Stones are….WHAT IS GOING ON?!" cried Amy coming to a stop.

"Amielle! Lavender isn't breathing!" screamed Marian throwing herself at her daughter.

Amy couldn't take it all in. Nobody could! They all stood rooted to the spot in complete shock, dismay and fear. Just then Chalk appeared at the doorway with her gun fixed to her.

"Everyone, someone is approaching! Manic and Sonia are already there!" she cried as she passed by not even noticing anything that was happening.

Sonic seemed to snap back to reality slightly and looked up.

"Sally, get the kids and help Lavender! Bunnie and Alindel, get back to Knuckles! Patrick, Marian look after these two! Everyone else with me!" he cried.

His orders didn't even seem to register with anyone. Amy, Marian and Patrick took off towards Lavenders room, Sally was still at Petya's side, Alicia just stood in the middle of the room in shock and Jet had knelt down next to T2. The only people who seemed to hear him were Bunnie and Alindel who took off back towards Knuckles' room. Sonic quickly grabbed Links and dragged him out of the room. Links was still clutching his head but seemed the least affected by everything, at least for now. He tore out of the house dragging Links as he ran after Chalk.

-----------------------------------------

Miles arrived in Lavender's room to find it completely quiet. There wasn't a sound in the whole room at all. He quickly raced to Lavender's side and almost fell on her. Bending over her he could instantly tell that she wasn't breathing. He straightened up, shaking his head frantically as he did.

"No…No Lavender don't do this!" he cried as he took hold of her and started to shake her violently, "Dammit! Don't leave us! Don't!"

"Miles!" cried Amy as she flew into the room.

Miles looked up as Amy knelt down on the other side of Lavender. She quickly pushed Miles off her and tried to calm herself. She extended her hands out over Lavender and they began to glow softly. However Amy's face was one of worry.

"It's not working…" she said.

"Amielle!" cried Marian as she entered the room with Patrick, "Amielle do something!"

"I…I can't! The Time Stones aren't as they should be. I can't keep a stable healing field!" spluttered Amy turning.

"What?" said Patrick quickly.

Marian threw herself at Amy, hugging her close.

"Amielle you have to do something!" she said again.

"I…I…I…"

As this was happening Miles pulled himself off the floor where he had been pushed and scrambled over to Lavender. The kitsune's face was still and an even whiter white than normal. Her fur and skin was cold to the touch due to the ice packs and the usual yellow glow at the ends of her tails was completely gone. Miles slowly leaned closer to Lavender, his breathe moving her fur.

"Lavender?" he whispered quietly.

There was no response from the small kitsune. Miles leaned closer still.

"Lavender please." he said slowly, "Come on, don't do this. Lavender don't die! Please come back to us…to me. Don't go before I tell you, please!"

Miles moved his hand and brushed it past Lavender's face.

"Lavender, I…I…I…love you." he said as he leaned fully over her and planted a small kiss on her lips.

It took but a millisecond for the next event to happen. In a massive pulse of light, Lavender's tails flared with a huge yellow glow. Amy, Marian and Patrick all looked round as it happened and Miles pulled back sharply falling over backwards as he did. There was a moment of silence and then Lavender suddenly took a huge breathe of air. Amy collapsed back down next to Lavender and threw her arms around her. Lavender was still unconscious but was breathing again. Amy looked up at Miles who was just blinking in surprise. She wanted to ask what Miles had done, she wanted to stay here with Lavender but something else made her stand up. She turned towards Patrick and Marian slowly.

"Look after her, I'm going to help the others." she said before she raced past them and out of the house.

-----------------------------------------

Manic and Sonia had no idea what was going on really. They knew about Lavender and Knuckles being ill but had then gone out on watch duty and knew nothing of recent events. One thing they did know though was that someone was heading their way. They had picked the person up on Nicole's scanners a few minutes ago. Right now they didn't know who it was but they were alone.

"I don't like it Sonia. Too much is going on." said Manic.

"Oh will you stop being paranoid. It's probably just someone who is lost, besides if they are hostile I'm sure we can take one person." replied Sonia rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Heads up."

Just then the transporter gave a spark and a familiar glow erupted into the air. As it cleared Manic and Sonia could see a figure standing still next to the transporter. They were about to stand up and greet the new person when all hell seemed to break loose. Firstly all the grass and plants in the area immediately died and the ground started to glow black where the figure stood. At the moment neither could tell who the person was, they were surrounded in a long cloak with a hood but the person was short, probably about the same size as Alicia and carried a huge twin bladed staff. The figure stepped forwards towards where Manic and Sonia were. As the person approached all the grass and plant life around withered and died. Manic stood up in full view.

"Ok that's far enough, who are you?" he said cautiously.

The person came to a stop and turned to face Manic.

"Who I am is not important. Where are the Emeralds?"

It was a female's voice and it sounded young but also threatening.

"Emeralds? What business do you have with them? And I'd drop that tone too." replied Manic as Sonia stood up also.

"Two of you, this could be fun." replied the girl.

"Fun? Just who are you anyway?" asked Sonia.

The figure turned sharply towards Sonia and, before Sonia could react, swung her staff round. The blade grazed the front of her tearing her clothing to bits and slashing the belt Sonia wore making it fall off. This however wasn't the major problem. The blade grazed Sonia's stomach, cutting into her flesh. Sonia screamed and collapsed over backwards curling up into a ball as she did. Blood started to pour out of her wound staining her hands and clothes. Manic was just awe struck by the event, almost so awe struck he didn't dodge the attack on him. The figure swung the other blade round but Manic was able to dodge slightly so the blade just caught his jacket. He jumped back looking from his torn jacket to the figure to Sonia. It didn't take him a moment more to touch his medallion and expand it into his drum set. Leaping onto it he wasted no time in firing a volley of laser bolts at the new arrival.

"You stinking scum! I'll get you!" he screamed.

-----------------------------------------

Chalk upped the pace towards the transporter as she saw the explosions from Manic's bolts. As she did Sonic drew up along side.

"We never catch a break." growled Sonic, "Chalk go right, I'll take left with Links."

"Got it!" replied Chalk bolting to the side.

Chalk rounded a large rock and fell into thought for a moment. Who was attacking? Was it a new robot or something from the Earth Alliance? She got her answer quick enough as she rounded the rock and stopped dead. Manic lay in a fairly battered state on the ground clutching his right arm which was bleeding heavily. Over him stood a cloaked figure holding a large twin bladed staff. The figure stopped and looked round as Chalk entered the scene but Chalk couldn't make out any features. She continued to scan the area for a moment and her heart almost jumped out of her mouth. Sonia lay in a bloody ball on the floor. She wasn't moving one bit.

"Another person to play with? So be it." said the figure slowly.

Chalk spun towards the person and swung Catrina round in front of her. The energy battery on the gun glowed for a moment and then fired spraying a flurry of shots towards the hooded figure. Chalk didn't even say anything as she fired but her face froze on one emotion, pure anger. As the shots approached the figure flung up their arm in a fluid motion. The shots slowed to a sudden stop and then flew back towards Chalk. The rabbit wasn't expecting this and had no time to dodge. Her own shots hit her with such a force that she flew back about twenty meters before hitting the floor with a sickening crack. She let out a shrill wail and then fell silent and went limp. The figure turned back to Manic who hadn't moved.

"Just you to deal with now."

"I DON'T THINK SO!" cried a voice.

The figure looked up just in time to see a massive blue blur heading straight for her. Sonic collided with the figure with such a force they were both thrown back away from each other a fair distance. Sonic landed on his feet and uncurled and Links stepped into view beside him. The figure slowly picked herself up and growled softly. It was an unusual noise, throaty and low.

"More fools! SO BE IT!"

-----------------------------------------

Back at the house Bunnie and Alindel listened to the sounds coming from outside.

"It sounds bad." said Alindel.

"Yes." replied Bunnie slowly.

"I hope Links is alright."

"Knuckles! Knuckles wake up we need you!"

Bunnie took hold of Knuckles' shoulders and shook him heavily. When this didn't work she resorted to hitting him a few times sobbing as she did. Alindel acted quickly and grabbed Bunnie before she could do anything else.

"Bunnie that won't help us right now." she said.

Bunnie just turned and started to cry against Alindel's shoulder. Slowly she looked up at the ceiling and let out a gentle wail. Alindel pulled Bunnie closer and looked over the rabbits shoulder at Knuckles. Just then she blinked.

"Hmm?" she murmured.

"Huh?" replied Bunnie pulling away and turning round.

Bunnie almost gasped in amazement. Knuckles' body was glowing with a slightly pinkish colour and it was getting brighter. Bunnie knelt down and continued to stare as Knuckles gave a small twitch. Bunnie continued to watch, not moving or saying anything.

-----------------------------------------

A second lightning bolt screeched across the sky as Links let another attack slip. Like before the hooded figure easily batted it away. Sonic then had to act quickly to dodge a swipe from the figures staff. He landed next to Links and looked at him. The fox was clutching his forehead heavily and cringing.

"Links?! Links what's wrong?" cried Sonic.

Links didn't reply. He simply withdrew his hand from his forehead and Sonic gasped. The fox's hand was covered in blood and, now that he had removed his hand, Sonic could see that so too was his forehead.

"This one contains the dark force." said Links slowly.

"What?!" replied Sonic.

"The dark force. I believe you've come across it before."

It took Sonic a moment to remember but he did. Many years ago before the trouble with the Alliance, before they had even met Petya. The old echidna space station and the clone of Sarath. Yes Sonic remembered.

"You know of the dark force?" said the figure, "Interesting."

"Who the hell are you?!" demanded Sonic.

The figure just gave a laugh. It was child like and slightly musical, most unfitting for the situation at hand.

"I'm your worst nightmare." replied the figure.

Just then Links almost collapsed. Sonic moved quickly to support him before he fell. The ring substance in Links' staff and amulet was now glowing a black colour. Links' forehead was bleeding heavily now but Sonic couldn't tell why.

"Links? Links?!" he cried.

"Cor…corrupting…ring…sub…"

The fox didn't have time to finish as he passed out and completely collapsed. Sonic looked at Links for a moment and then turned back towards the figure. He didn't even have time to focus as the figure charged at him knocking him clean over and slashing his left shoulder. The figure turned quickly as Sonic fell over and spun their staff round. With a swift movement the figure imbedded it deeply into Sonic's left leg pinning him to the ground. Sonic screamed but couldn't move from his position. The figure twisted her staff separating it into two and, keeping Sonic pinned with one half, brought the other end round to his chest.

"Foolish hedgehog." the figure cooed.

"SONIC!" came a familiar cry.

The figure turned just in time to see a mass of pink hurtling towards her. The figure dodged but had to release Sonic in the process. Amy came to a stop next to Sonic and collapsed next to him.

"Sonic? Sonic you alright?!" she cried.

"Yeah I'm swell Aimes!" cringed Sonic, "Absolutely perfect!"

Amy looked away and back at the figure who was taking up a fighting stance. Amy stood and to face her.

"Two foolish hedgehogs." the figure stated, "Your species is very unintelligent."

"And yours is complete scum! Who are you?!" replied Amy.

"None of your concern. Step aside little guardian of time before I am forced to deal with you too."

Amy gasped, how did this person know that?

"Shocked? I know more than you can ever imagine."

"Well I know a thing or two myself." retorted Amy.

"So be it."

-----------------------------------------

The glow around Knuckles continued to build. It was now a bright reddish pink colour and pulsing. Knuckles himself was also starting to glow, his body pulsing from red to pink and back again.

"What's going on?" asked Alindel.

"This is….what happens when Knuckles goes super."

It had taken Bunnie a while to realise what was happening but she was sure now. There was no other explanation. Bunnie leaned closer to Knuckles when suddenly his eyes flew open. Bunnie jumped back in surprise as Knuckles moved and sat up. He was staring straight ahead and for a moment he didn't move again. Slowly he closed his eyes and stood up on the bed. He opened his eyes again and gave a small glance at Bunnie and Alindel.

"Knuckles?" asked Bunnie slowly.

"I am needed." replied Knuckles looking up.

Moments later there was a bright flash of light, which made both Bunnie and Alindel fall over, and Knuckles left the room by mans of the roof. Bunnie got to her knees and looked up at the hole in the ceiling.

"Knuckles…" she said slowly.

-----------------------------------------

Amy hit the floor with a crunch and a moan. She tried to get up but couldn't move an inch. Blood oozed from wounds scattered across her body and her Acolyte clothing looked more like a rag now. She was starting to loose feeling in her feet and couldn't understand what was going on. How come this person was so strong? What did they want? More questions flashed around her head but she couldn't answer any of them. She felt herself being rolled over onto her back and looked up. The cloaked figure was standing over her, their staff mere inches from her neck.

"I will now take my revenge for last time."

"Huh? Revenge?" murmured Amy quietly.

"Do not act like you do not know. You may have destroyed my counterpart but unlike him I am not weak."

The figured raised their staff and Amy froze solid. She wanted to move but couldn't, all she could do was lie there and wait. However, the figure didn't strike. Instead she looked away to one side and then spun away from Amy to take up a fighting stance. Amy could barely look up but what she saw amazed her. A bright pinky red blur slammed into the ground a few meters away rocking the earth itself. The blur slowly settled and took a form, it was Knuckles.

"KNUCKLES!" she cried completely ecstatic.

Knuckles just glanced at her and grinned before turning back to the figure.

"Well well this is most unexpected." said the figure, "I knew they were here but who would have thought the Emeralds would be merged with a person."

"Enough talk you!" growled Knuckles, "I've got a very good idea of just who you are!"

"Oh? They why don't you try your luck."

"The Emeralds sure went crazy recently. I started feeling tired and I know why now, you were dampening their power."

"The seal was finally broken, just as prophecy said it would. This world is different to before but it doesn't mean you will stop me."

"Oh? I stopped you before!"

"That was not me. Yes it was a part of me but not my essence. You would not have won if I had actually been there. But as you said enough talk. It is time for action!"

With a swift move the figure discarded her cape and stood tall. Everyone close who was conscious and Knuckles gasped in surprise. The figure of an echidna stood before them, a girl, not more than middle teens in age. Knuckles soon got over his shock and spoke.

"Who are you?" he said.

"Her name is Basanda and she will be the last thing you see."

The echidna suddenly leaped forwards at Knuckles who jumped straight up. A flash of light passed over Knuckles as he went super and spun in mid air. Basanda turned steeply and jumped onto a nearby rock before leaping of it to join Knuckles in the air. The front blade of her staff slid past Knuckles but he dodged it and smacked her directly in the jaw as she passed. Basanda was sent plummeting to the ground and hit with a loud bang. Picking herself up she glared up at Knuckles.

"So you want to fight dirty? Fine."

Basanda bowed her head and closed her eyes for a moment. Looking up suddenly she flung up her arms. Points of purple light appeared in her palms and two splitting bolts of lightning ripped upwards towards Knuckles. Knuckles didn't move and suddenly a clear bubble appeared around him. The lightning hit and scattered off all over. Knuckles dropped to the ground, the bubble still around him.

"You forget I've fought you before. I know you're little tricks too well." he said.

"Or so you think! Feel the true power of the black Emerald!"

"Black Emerald?"

Knuckles didn't have time to say anything else as the bubble around him went a pitch black colour. He couldn't see a thing nor could he move. The next thing he knew was Basanda charging straight through the bubble smashing it to pieces with her staff and impaling him to the rock behind him. Knuckles screamed in pain as the blade passed through his chest and his whole body gave a dark red pulse. His body then flashed each of the Emerald colours and one by one they fell from his body with a clatter. Knuckles almost passed out but managed to look up at Basanda. She gave a glance at the fallen Emeralds and then at Knuckles.

"And now the controller." she said.

Basanda suddenly twisted her staff causing Knuckles' scream to pitch at an inaudible level. Reaching forth her hand she placed it on Knuckles chest and then drew it back sharply. With a massive green flash the Master Emerald appeared from Knuckles' body. Knuckles gave a gasp and the glow around him faded away, his body returning to its normal colour. Basanda stepped back raising the Master Emerald high and yanking the staff from Knuckles' chest. Knuckles slumped to the ground with a thud and didn't move. Basanda looked down at him.

"Finally they are mine." she said slowly.

Just then the seven Emeralds rose from the floor and begun to float around Basanda. She raised her hand and one by one they gave a flash and turned into streaks of light before disappearing. Basanda stood for a moment with her eyes closed contemplating her next move before she was interrupted.

"Knuckles!" came a wailing cry.

Bunnie leaped onto the scene followed closely by Alindel. Bunnie threw herself at Knuckles and didn't even seem to notice Basanda. Finally she looked up at the echidna. With a scream she spun and leaped at her but Basanda didn't even attempt to dodge. A quick flick of her hand sent Bunnie hurtling through the air and smashed her into a nearby rock. She slumped to the ground and didn't get up. Alindel meanwhile had run to Links' side.

"Links! Links wake up!" she cried at him.

"He won't wake up…and neither will you." said a voice.

Alindel turned just in time to see the flat side of Basanda's blade make contact with her head. She fell to the ground with a small gash down the side of her face. Basanda looked around at the fallen furries and then turned away, heading towards the house.

-----------------------------------------

From a second floor window, Miles watched the event take place outside. As Basanda started to approach the house he raced from the room to the top of the stair. Sally was already standing in the hallway.

"Mom! What's going on?!" he cried.

"Miles get yourself out of here. Grab…"

Sally didn't get a chance to say anything else as a massive blast of energy smashed the front of the house in and sent her flying into a wall with a crack. Miles stood frozen to the spot for a moment before Alicia came flying into the hallway. She skidded to a halt mere feet from Basanda and the fallen Sally and froze also. Basanda wasted no time in waving her hand at Alicia and sending the squirrel flying back into the room she had come from with a crash.

"SIS!" cried Miles before realising his mistake.

Basanda's head snapped round at him and she instantly threw up her hand. Miles found himself travelling backwards at a fair speed and then slamming into the wall. Luckily for him he had been far away and the stairs had blocked the shot slightly. He sat for a moment with his head ringing before he heard someone coming up the stair. Scrambling to his feet he darted down the corridor and back into Lavender's room. Lavender was still lying on her sleeping bag unconscious as Miles entered. He raced to her side and started to shake her.

"Lavender! Lavender wake up we have to get out of here!"

He stopped and looked round. He could hear her coming along the corridor now, her staff making a soft thunk each time it hit the floor. He grabbed the kitsune again and shook her.

"Dammit Lavender wake up!"

Lavender didn't respond and Miles started to look around frantically. He had to get out of here but the only way was...

He quickly took a firm hold of Lavender and sung her into his arms. She weighted a tonne being unconscious but he managed to lift her. He looked towards the window and then back at the door. As he did Basanda appeared in the doorway. Basanda's expression changed to surprise as she saw Lavender. Miles wasted no time in racing towards the window and jumping into it. He curled into a ball as he did, protecting Lavender, and smashed the window to pieces. He fell the short distance to the ground and landed with a thud. Not looking back or stopping to think, he just turned and ran. Racing round to the front of the house, Lavender still in his arms, he flew towards the transporter. As he neared he saw the situation first hand. His friends and family lay around, some unconscious, some bleeding, some moaning. Miles nearly collapsed to his knees as he saw his father. Sonic was leaning on a rock holding a wound on his shoulder. A tourniquet made of a piece of his torn cloak was wrapped around his leg and he was breathing heavily, his eyes shut. Miles quickly raced to his side and stood over him not moving. Sonic noticed his arrival and opened his eyes.

"Ah Miles." he said slowly.

"Dad! What's…" started Miles.

Sonic placed a finger to his lips.

"Shh Miles, listen to me. Get out of here, take Lavender and go ok."

"But…"

"No buts Miles…get out of here! GO!"

"But…dad I can't!"

"Miles go! You can't fight here! Do what I do, RUN! Run and don't look back!"

"Dad…"

"Run Miles! NOW!"

Sonic glanced to one side and Miles followed it. A short distance away Basanda could be seen slowly approaching. Miles quickly looked back at Sonic.

"Miles go!" said Sonic sharply.

"Dad…"

"Dammit Miles! GO NOW! RUN!"

Miles looked down at Lavender in his arms, then at Sonic and then finally at Basanda. He watched her for a brief second and then took off towards the transporter.

"Run Miles!" came Sonic's fading voice, "RUN!"


	4. Final Evolution

Chapter 4 – Final Evolution

Andrew Pierce was certainly not enjoying himself. After being shot with his own bullets and left for dead he had crawled back to his office and was now lying on the floor. He had first tried to contact the fleet but the comm tower must have been damaged as he got no signal. After that he had managed to reach the medical cupboard and get some painkillers and bandages. The bandages hadn't been much good but they had allowed him to clean up his wounds. The energy shots had burned straight through his uniform and seriously burnt his skin. Andrew knew a lot about such weapons and also how to treat the wounds, which was lucky for him. All that time in medical class at the academy had paid off!

He pulled himself into a sitting position and groaned. His wounds still burned and he knew he had a couple of internal injuries but right now he wasn't thinking of that. He was thinking of the echidna that had attacked and what to do. He slowly reached for his jacket and painfully slipped it on over his bandages. Pulling himself to his feet he crossed to the door, nearly falling over twice. He opened the door and staggered to the railings of the gantry. The smoke from the base could be seen off to one side and +Andrew starred at it.

"Damn what's going on?" he asked himself.

He looked over the compound and stopped his eyes on a small jeep. He had to find out what was happening. He turned and staggered down the gantry to the ground before making his way slowly over to the jeep. When he reached it he sat for a moment recovering before starting the vehicle and moving out of the compound. It didn't take him long to reach the base and he was shocked at the devastation. All that was left was a huge crater in the ground. Pieces of metal and such lay scattered around but nothing else had survived. He sat for a moment remembering his friends and partners at the base before looking back at the crater. As he looked over it something caught his eye, a small glowing white light at the centre of the crater.

"Huh?"

-----------------------------------------

Miles ran in a straight line. He didn't care where he was going or how long it would take, all he cared about was getting away. It had been hard to leave his father but now that he was running he found he couldn't stop. His thoughts shifted between his father, family and friends. Sally laying in a heap in the corridor, Alicia's shocked face, Sonic looking so defeated, it was too much. He continued to run, only looking up to make sure the way was clear, before finally coming to a stop next to a small forest. He had no idea where he was of how far he'd run but it wasn't on his mind. He lay Lavender down on the grass and nudged her a few times.

"Lavender?" he asked.

He didn't expect an answer but amazingly he got one. Miles jerked backwards sharply as Lavender gave a small twitch. Leaning forwards he noticed that her breathing was increasing in volume. He blinked and then sat waiting, watching Lavender lovingly. The small kitsune eventually gave small murmur and Miles almost found himself crying.

"Lavender?" he asked again.

Lavender gave another murmur and her lips parted slightly. Slowly her eyes opened a crack and watered for a moment. Miles quickly leaned forwards and wiped them for her with his finger making her smile slightly.

"You ok?" he asked quietly.

"I am now." replied Lavender even quieter.

Miles closed his eyes and smiled broadly.

"Something bad has happened." said Lavender slowly.

Miles opened his eyes and his smile faded.

"It's all so cold." said Lavender with a shiver, "Something dark has entered the Vault."

"And our home." said Miles.

"Basanda…"

"Huh? Is that her name?"

"Yes…I can feel her thoughts in my head. She's calling to me. She want to…to…"

Lavender stopped and her face turned to complete fear. Miles leaned forwards and took hold of her hand.

"Lavender?" he asked.

"She wants to…kill me." replied Lavender slowly.

Miles' grip on Lavender's hand tightened as she said this. He was starring straight at her and her back at him.

"I won't let her." he said.

"Thank you Miles." she replied.

The pair looked at each other for a moment more before Miles finally looked away.

"Lavender, can you walk?" he asked.

"I'm…I'm not sure." replied Lavender trying to move.

She managed to prop herself up but it took a lot of effort and she soon lay back down. Miles just nodded at her.

"I'll carry you." he said.

"You sure?" asked Lavender.

"Yeah no problem, question is…where do we go?"

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Lavender began to think about what to do. She shivered slightly as she felt the darkness slowly encroaching on the Vault. The Chaos Emeralds were feeling cold and scary as were the Deep Power Stones and the other power signatures in the Vault. The new power she had felt in the Vault was stronger than ever now and even darker than the other signals. However as she thought about it more she could feel a tingle of warmth run through her mind. She became puzzled for a moment and then remembered. The other day when she had felt cold, she had felt two new signatures in the Vault. She couldn't tell the difference then but there was a difference now. As she dwelled on it the warmth began to spread. Her shoulder's relaxed and she closed her eyes. She stayed like this for quiet some time before she was snapped out of it by a nudge. Miles was kneeling next to her looking slightly concerned.

"Lavender?" he asked.

"I know where we have to go Miles." she replied.

-----------------------------------------

Andrew slowly picked his way down the side of the crater making for the centre. It was pretty hazardous even without his injury. Bits of jagged metal lay scattered around and the crater was covered in potholes and lumps making it awkward to descend. Even so Andrew was making progress and was nearly at the bottom. The light he had seen from the top was slightly brighter now and was pulsing slightly. He was pondering over what it could be, surely in this kind of destruction nothing could survive.

He finally arrived at the bottom of the crater and rested for a moment, clutching his wounds as he did. The light was coming from underneath a small piece of metal plating, which he slowly pushed aside to reveal the source. A small white gem was stuck in the ground pulsing light. Andrew didn't understand for a moment and then he remembered. It was one of the gems he had brought back from the dig site. He knelt down next to it and slowly pulled it from the ground. The light got even brighter as he picked it up but you could still look at it. He turned it over in his hand for a moment before looking around.

"But if this one survived where is the other?" he said to himself.

The gem reacted to his words by dimming slightly and going slightly cold in his hand. Andrew was so shocked he immediately threw the gem to the ground and backed off. After a moment or so the gem lit up again and started to pulse white once more. Andrew slowly walked over to it and picked it up to find it was no longer cold in his hand.

"What on Earth was that?" he mumbled to himself.

-----------------------------------------

Chalk slowly moaned and opened her eyes a crack. For a moment everything was black but finally a room came into focus. As the room became more apparent so too did the pain in her body. She didn't have the strength to scream so instead just groaned painfully as she slowly moved her hands across her body. She could feel the burns of her energy shots on her skin and the smell of burnt fur was still apparent. She closed her eyes again and took a few shuddering breaths before opening them again. She was now able to focus a bit better and could see that the room she was in was T2 and Petya's room in Amy's parents house. She began to think. Had they stopped that person? Was Sonia ok? Where was everyone else? Her final question was answered a moment later but not to her liking. She looked around the whole room to see all of her friends scattered around looking equally as bad as her. Next to her a few feet away lay Sonic, he was unconscious but still breathing, beside him lay Links, he didn't look to badly beaten up but was still out of it. A little way off lay Amy and her parents, Amy looked in a terrible state, her dress was so badly ripped apart she was almost naked. Chalk could see that Marian was awake and was gently stroking her daughters face. On the bed she could see two orange tails dangling over the edge, obviously belonging to T2 and next to it a grey arm that was Petya's. From her position on the floor she couldn't see either of them though. She continued to look around and soon caught sight of Manic and Sonia in a far corner. Manic looked the most awake of everyone but was nursing his head heavily as he looked at his unconscious sister. Bunnie lay in a rather undignified heap sobbing gently over Knuckles near to Sonia and Manic. The last person she saw was Alindel, who had a large cut from her left ear right across the middle of her face. She was bent over Jet and Alicia trying to nurse them awake. Chalk continued to look round but she couldn't see Miles or Lavender anywhere. Her heart immediately jumped, causing her burns to flare slightly, what if something worst had happened to them? She looked at Alindel and spoke.

"A…Alindel." she murmured.

The cat stopped her work and looked over at Chalk. The slash across her face became more apparent as she turned, her white facial fur was more red in colour now due to the crusted blood, her breathing was slightly laboured and she looked sleepy.

"Ch…alk. You're awake." she replied, "You…ok?"

Chalk simply shook her head slowly.

"You?" she asked.

Alindel shook her head also.

"My left leg is…broken in…at least two place." replied Alindel.

"What happened?"

"I don't…know. I went outside and everyone was…and then I was hit hard here." Alindel indicated to her face and the slash, "All I remember is…waking up here."

Chalk nodded slowly.

"Amy's coming round." said Marian slowly from the other side of the room.

Chalk and Alindel looked over at them and waited. At length Amy gave a soft moan and woke. Marian continued to brush a hand past her face as Amy started to come round. Before anyone could say anything though the door of the room opened and an echidna walked in. She slowly scanned the room and finally locked her eyes on Chalk. The rabbit visibly gulped as the echidna crossed the room and stopped in front of her. Chalk nervously glanced up to find the echidna starring down at her. As their gaze met she found she couldn't look away or move at all. Complete and total fear filled her mind as she started to shake.

"Where are they?" asked the echidna.

"Huuuuh?" replied Chalk nervously.

"The boy and the girl, where are they?"

Chalks' mind instantly went to Miles and Lavender. Did she mean them? Is that why they weren't here? Had they escaped? Chalk still didn't say anything.

"I'll only ask once more. Where are they?" repeated the echidna.

Chalk still didn't answer. The echidna sighed and narrowed her eyes at Chalk. Chalk went instantly rigid and let out a muted cry.

"Stop!" cried Alindel as loud as she could.

The echidna broke eye contact with Chalk and the rabbit collapsed to the floor gasping heavily. Alindel soon found herself going rigid as the echidna glared at her.

"Perhaps you know. Where are they?!" she asked again.

"I…don't know!" gasped Alindel.

"BAH!" cried the echidna, "Where is that girl fox?!"

"What do you want with Lavender?!" moaned Amy.

The echidna instantly released Alindel, who too fell to the ground gasping, and looked at Amy.

"So that is her name?" she said, "And the boy hedgehog?"

"Go to hell bitch!" growled Amy.

The echidna just chuckled and knelt down next to Amy. Marian was now breathing in shuddered gasps as she drew closer, she was terrified. Amy on the other hand was glaring at the echidna.

"You're quite an interesting one aren't you? I presume this Lavender is your child."

"And what if she is?"

"It is of little concern. I'll find her one way or another and I think I'll use you as bait."

The echidna started to chuckle quietly to herself.

-----------------------------------------

Dusk was beginning to fall as a blue blur shot across the landscape. It zipped back and forth, as if not knowing exactly where it was heading before eventually slowing to a stop. Miles let go of Lavender and gently placed her on the ground. Lavender was able to stand but still lent on Miles for support.

"You sure this is right?" asked Miles.

Lavender just nodded.

"Ok then what now?" shrugged Miles.

"Now we find it." replied Lavender.

"Find it? Find what?"

"What I felt! Miles there's something not right in this whole situation."

"How'd you mean?"

"When I first started feeling bad I felt something new enter the Vault. As I told uncle T2 it was like there were nine Chaos Emeralds."

Miles raised an eyebrow.

"Nine?" he asked.

"Yes nine. I don't know what they are but they weren't there before and…and Basanda had one."

"What? What does she have?"

"I don't know Miles! All I know is that the other is close by."

"Close by! Oh man."

"Don't worry Miles, Basanda is not here and…this one feel different to the one she had."

"Well ok, if you say so. So?"

"That way, over this ridge."

Miles didn't say anything and slowly helped Lavender walk up to the edge of the ridge they were on. They couldn't help but gasp. Below them was a large crater perfectly round in shape and pretty deep.

"Woah!" said Miles, "What's that."

"Miles we have to go down there." replied Lavender.

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok then, hang on."

Miles took a hold of Lavender again and shot down the bank in a matter of seconds coming to a stop in a patch of bushes just beside the crater. They peeked out over the crater trying to make things out in the deepening dusk light. Presently Miles saw something.

"Hey Lavender look at that!" he said pointing.

Lavender looked where he was pointing. At the side of the crater, not to far off, was a small object. It looked like a vehicle of some sort but that was not the most interesting thing about it. A soft white light was irradiating from the vehicle filling the area with a soft glow. Lavender gasped slowly and made a move to step towards it. Miles quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't think we should rush over Lav, let's take it slow." he said.

"Slow isn't your style Miles but I think you're right." replied Lavender.

Slowly the pair started to move round the crater using the bushes and shadows to hide them.

-----------------------------------------

Andrew sat in his jeep thinking. Night was starting to draw in and he had little idea of what to do. He could return to the dig site and spend the night there but if the transmitter was damaged he couldn't radio for help. Surely they must have noticed the base's destruction by now? And what was this white gem? He rolled his head to look at it. The gem sat on the passenger seat next to him still glowing. He rolled his head back and looked at the sky, the stars were coming out now and Andrew soon found himself lost in them. Sleep was starting to take him as he heard a rustling to his side. He was alert in a second but didn't move an inch as he slowly reached for his firearm at his side. Spinning quickly to one side he pushed his gun out and made ready to fire.

"FREEZE!" he cried loudly.

His voice echoed around the area as did two sets of shocked cries. In the light of the gem Andrew could make out two small furries, a blue hedgehog and a white fox with more tails than anything he had seen in his life. The hedgehog was in front, pushing the fox behind himself, protecting her as he did.

"What do we have here eh?" said Andrew slowly.

"Dammit!" cured the hedgehog.

The fox was peaking over his shoulder gingerly and leaning on the hedgehog as she did. It was plain to see that she wasn't in such a good state. Taking a closer look Andrew guessed that they were both children. They both started to back up and Andrew fired a single shot past their shoulders. The fox yelped loudly and almost collapsed.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." he instructed.

"Why's that?" questioned the hedgehog, "There's two of us and only one of you."

"Yes but I have a gun, you don't. Besides your friend doesn't look to good to start with."

The hedgehog turned to see that the fox was shaking violently and had nearly fallen over. He quickly made a move to support her, not caring about the gun aimed at his back.

"Lavender? You ok?" he asked.

"Miles…" the fox whimpered in response.

Miles turned back to Andrew and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Two little furries sneaking around the remains of an Earth outpost…it makes you think doesn't it." replied Andrew.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." retorted Miles folding his arms.

"Of course not but I bet you will when my pick up arrives."

"And you plan to sit their pointing that gun at us until then eh? I wonder how long that could be."

Andrew blinked, he hadn't thought of that. Even if the fleet had noticed the base destruction it could be hours, maybe even days until his pick up arrived.

"Shit." he cursed.

"Thought so." said Miles.

"Well in any case I'm not letting you two out of my sight."

Reaching forward he slowly picked up the gem from the passenger seat and made a move to put it in the jeeps glove compartment. At this Lavender sprung forwards, making a snatch for the gem. Andrew quickly swung the gem away and brought his gun round, smacking Lavender in the side of the head with the handle. Lavender then hit the door frame and stopped, leaning on the passenger seat starring down the barrel of Andrew's gun. She started to whimper. Miles made a move forwards but Andrew swung the gun up towards him making him stop. Andrew then swung the gun back towards Lavender and looked at her before glancing at the gem and back to the fox.

"So you're interested in this gem eh? What's so important about it?" he enquired.

"PLEASE!" wailed Lavender in a flustered panic, "Please let me have it!"

"And why is that?"

"I need it! It's the only thing that can help our friends!"

"Oh? And how is that? Who might your friends be?"

"I don't know how! Please! We have to stop her!"

"Her? Who is her?"

Lavender stopped for a moment and looked at the gem in Andrew's hand.

"That echidna!" said Miles answering for Lavender, "Basanda or something."

"Echidna?!" snapped Andrew.

He looked round sharply at Miles completely shocked. Miles looked back at him slightly shocked.

"Red skin? Purple hair? Green dress?" asked Andrew quickly.

Miles looked back at him a little shocked and then nodded slowly.

"What has she got to do with you?!" he enquired.

"She attacked us! She….I don't even know if they're still alive." said Miles looking at the floor.

"Please?" asked Lavender again.

Andrew didn't know what to think or do. Was this the same echidna that had attack the dig site? Had she attacked them? If so why? Weren't all furries on the same side? He looked down at Lavender and noticed her face, one of complete innocence and truth. Andrew started to find himself believing them but stopped suddenly. If he helped them he'd be considered a traitor. Saying that he was probably considered dead right now if the fleet knew of the base. The Earth Alliance had never been good to him anyway! Sticking him out in the middle of nowhere, making him fight for evey promotion he had achieved. This could be his chance to get back at that echidna for what she had done to him and his men. He looked away from Lavender and gave Miles a hard glare for a moment before slowly lowering his weapon. Miles and Lavender didn't move as he did this.

"That echidna was found at a dig site we were excavating. She was found in a chamber along with two gems. One black and one white, this is the white one." he said.

"Then where's the black one?" asked Miles.

"She has it, Basanda." said Lavender slowly.

"Hmm…" thought Andrew.

"What are those anyway?" asked Miles.

"You tell me." said Andrew.

Andrew had lowered the gem back down now and Lavender found herself starring at it. The darkness around her seemed to melt away as the light of the gem filled her eyes. An odd feeling brushed over her body making her fur tingle and stand up slightly. Just then she blinked as her surrounds started to go blue. She shook herself and looked around. A blue dome surrounded her which sparkled with points of white light. Lavender gasped.

"The Vault! But how am I here?" she asked.

"I see you've found it…no matter." said a voice.

Lavender propped herself up and turned. Behind her stood the figure of Basanda. Lavender yelped and fell back onto her back before skittering backwards across the floor on her hands. Basanda followed her, stepping right up to her as Lavender finally reached the edge of the dome. Basanda knelt down and ran a finger along the side of Lavender's cheek. Lavender froze solid, unable to move or say anything. Basanda removed her finger and smiled slightly.

"You're the last thing I expected you know. There hasn't been a guardian of this place for many years. I can only recall one before my imprisonment. However, it might just be to my advantage." she said.

"Huh?" squeaked Lavender.

Basanda chuckled and tapped her finger gently on Lavender's lips before shaking it.

"Do not speak little guardian, there is only one thing you must do right now." she said.

"…huh?"

"You shall return to this place, Little Planet. You will return and upon returning you will sacrifice yourself to me. You will give yourself and the gem to the dark force or…you're friends will take your place."

Lavender began to tremble now but a glimmer of hope ran though her mind, they were alive! Basanda watched her expression.

"Yes they are alive for now…however my patience is short. Remember little guardian, it is you or them. You choose."

Basanda stood back up and turned away chuckling to herself slightly. She took a few steps and slowly faded from view. Lavender remained pressed against the wall and slowly the Vault faded from view.

She woke with a thud as she landed on top of Miles. Startled she looked around frantically. She was back beside the crater. Miles pulled himself out from under her and helped her to her feet.

"Lavender what was that all about?" he asked.

"Huh?" replied Lavender.

"You…just kinda phased out and went into a trance. Then that gem started glowing and you stood up and….FLOATED for a bit! Then the gem faded and you fell on top of me."

"I did?"

"Lavender what's going on?"

Just then Lavender remembered what Basanda had told her. With a new found strength she grabbed Miles and started to shake him.

"Miles we have to go back! We have to go back to Little Planet now!" she cried.

"What?!" replied Miles.

"She's going to kill them! She's going to kill them if we don't go back."

Miles face went pale.

"Then they're still alive?!" he cried.

"Yes but we have to go back right now!"

"How do you know this?" asked Andrew.

"She…she spoke to me though…through…" stuttered Lavender before she looked at the gem again, "…through that! Through that gem! She spoke to me through it!"

"Lavender if we go back we could get killed ourselves."

"We won't! She told me so! We have to go back." cried Lavender.

"Wait a second!" cried Andrew, "You're not going anywhere! You're staying right here with me."

Lavender turned towards him. Andrew had his gun out again and was pointing it at them.

"We have to! We have to stop her before she harms anyone else! You say she attacked you, this is your chance to stop her before she hurts anyone else. Please! Please help us." she cried.

Andrew starred at her, his gun still aimed at them both. It was true he wanted to get revenge on this echidna, she had shot him for starts, killed many at the dig site and was probably responsible for the bases destruction, but he didn't quite know what to do about it. If he went with these furries he'd definitely be branded a traitor by the Alliance, hunted down and eventually caught by them. But if they thought he was dead they wouldn't find out he had switched sides. Maybe he could switch sides, get his revenge and make it back in time for the Alliance to pick him up? No they'd ask too many questions, they'd find out! Lavender just looked at him, her face full of pleading and worry and Andrew found himself slowly agreeing to her cause. At length he lowered his side arm and looked away.

"I'm going to get court marshalled for this…get in." he said.

"Thank you!" replied Lavender quietly as she slowly climbed into the jeep.

Miles was a little tentative but was soon sitting in the back of the jeep. For a moment Andrew sat rubbing his forehead and thinking about his choice. Finally he started the jeep and started to drive in the direction Lavender had instructed.

-----------------------------------------

It was early morning as the jeep slowly approached Little Planet. The sun hadn't rose yet but there was a gentle glow on the eastern horizon, not enough to give any light but it was there. Andrew was just holding the wheel driving, he hadn't spoken since they had set off. He was too involved in his thoughts and the decision he had made. Miles had been watching Andrew closely. He didn't trust him one bit but then he didn't trust any Earth person, not since his imprisonment on the Phantom. Lavender was just sitting quietly in her chair. She was running over what Basanda had said to her. Them or herself, she had to choose. She couldn't let her kill them, she just couldn't. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked ahead. The black shape of Little Planet hung in the sky not so far off, however the black didn't come from the shadow of the Planet. Something dark had descended on Little Planet, on the whole of Mobius, Basanda.

Andrew drove the jeep round the lake and finally found his way up the point of land to the transporter. He stopped the jeep and looked at Lavender.

"This right?" he asked.

Lavender nodded in response and Andrew looked up.

"So she's up there eh? She won't escape that's for sure."

Lavender was already out of the jeep and walking over to the transporter. Miles quickly jumped out of the back of the jeep and ran towards her.

"Hey Lavender wait up!" he cried but it was too late.

Lavender reached the transporter and in a flash disappeared from view. Miles ran to the transporter and cursed.

"Damn! This thing takes a bit of time to charge between transports! Dammit Lavender why didn't you wait?!" he cried looking upwards.

-----------------------------------------

With another flash, Lavender found herself on the surface of Little Planet. Looking around she could see that it was different. The radiant glow of the place was gone and instead a dull blackness covered the ground. Not one living plant or tree was present as far as she could see, they were all withered and dead. She continued to look around and finally saw a sight that made her eyes water. Clustered together not so far off were her friends. She made a slight yelp of joy and ran towards them crying their names. As she drew near Amy lifted her head.

"No Lavender! Don't come any closer, it's a…"

Her warning came too late. Lavender hit an invisible barrier and, with a scream, flew back hitting the ground a few meters away. She moaned softly to herself before a chuckle filled the air. Lavender looked up as Basanda walked into view. She wasn't facing Lavender but turned her head to look down at her.

"Welcome guardian, are you ready?" she asked.

Lavender just lay propped up on the ground looking at her. Her emotion was scarred but determined at the same time.

"Let them go first!" she said.

"I'm sorry I can't do that." replied Basanda.

"Huh? But you said…"

"I know what I said but I've been thinking. What point is there in letting them go when I will just have to destroy them later? Once you're part of me nothing will stand in my way and Mobius will fall under my power. When that happens everyone and everything on this planet will be mine to do with as I wish."

"But…"

"Ah foolish little guardian. You really do not understand the world around you, you're far too trusting."

Basanda turned and started to walk towards her. Lavender started to skitter backwards across the ground until her back met a large rock. She flattened herself against it and starred up at Basanda. The echidna stood over her now and slowly she bent down to knelt next to her. She ran a finger over her cheek and smiled slowly. It was just like earlier when Basanda had contacted her.

"Now then, shall we begin?" said Basanda.

Lavender didn't even have time to answer as Basanda grabbed her chin with one hand and flattened her other hand against the mark on her forehead. A searing pain shot through Lavender's body causing her to scream like she had never screamed before. All around her she could feel the planet fading away. She slowly started to loose the feeling of the Vault, she couldn't sense it anymore, she couldn't sense the Chaos Emeralds or the Time Stones or the Deep Power Stones. She couldn't feel anything and all the time the pain filled her body. When Lavender thought it couldn't go on any longer Basanda slowly removed her hand and staggered backwards. Lavender collapsed over forwards onto her arm and lay for a moment not moving. Slowly she started to prop herself up and gasped. Her arm was no longer white in colour, it was grey. She checked the rest of her body which also turned out to be grey and behind her a small total of three tails. She began to shake slightly, what had happened to her. Basanda chuckled.

"So that's what you looked like before your change, interesting." she said letting out a long sigh, "All this power! I can feel it swelling inside me. The Vault of Forever, I never knew it was so rich in energy!"

Lavender didn't even reply, she was too wrapped up in what had just happened to her. She could no longer feel the Vault or any of Mobius' energies. She was exactly like she had been before her transformation. Just then there was a flash and a voice cried out.

"Lavender!"

Lavender slowly looked round to see Miles charging towards her with Andrew running behind. Miles made it to her side and started to cradle her. He kept looking over her from top to tail in astonishment.

"Lavender what happened to you? What's going on?" he asked.

"I've drained her." answered Basanda turning towards them, "And I think I'll continue by disposing of you."

Basanda quickly spun her staff round and caught Miles cleanly in the jaw with the blade. Miles would have screamed if the hit hadn't dislocated his jaw and caused his throat to fill with blood. He spun through the air and landed with a crunch on the ground before spitting up a large amount of blood. Andrew quickly drew his sidearm and fired.

"Die you stinking bitch!" he screamed.

"How quaint." replied Basanda.

She flicked her hand throwing the shots back at Andrew. Andrew was ready this time and managed to leap out of the way of most of them but was still hit. He landed with a thud and a groan. As this had happened Lavender had crawled over to Miles. She gently shook him.

"Miles? Miles wake up!" she said softly.

She got no reply from him and her eyes started to stream slightly. How could all this be happening? How could she have let it happen? It was her job to protect Mobius and she had failed. Raising her head to the sky she screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Just then the sun broke the horizon filling the area with light and a large white flash erupted from Andrew's fallen form. Swirls of pure white energy leaped into the air filling it with light. Several of the swirls impacted on Basanda and she was thrown to the ground with a scream. Moments later the flash dissipated and shrunk to a point inside one of Andrew's pockets. There was a moment of silence and suddenly a white coloured gem flew from his pocket and into the sky. It hovered for a moment in the air shining brightly. Basanda slowly got to her feet and starred at it before looking at Lavender.

"YOU!" she cried, "Oh no you don't!"

She charged towards Lavender, swinging her staff out as she did. Lavender was still in a state of shock and didn't even attempt to move as the swipe came in. Just as the blade came within a few inches of her face the white gem shot across the area and intercepted the blade. Basanda's entire staff glowed a bright white colour and a sudden smell of burning flesh filled the air. Basanda screamed and jumped back dropping the staff as she did. She slowly looked at her hands, they were so badly burned they were almost black in colour. The gem itself fell into Lavender's lap and for a moment the situation around her faded from her mind. She reached forward for the gem and slowly wrapped her hand round it. As she did another bright flash lit the area followed by nine huge yellow pulses. Looking at her arm, Lavender could see that they had gone white in colour again and behind her nine yellow tipped tails pulsed brightly. She looked at Basanda and then felt a familiar feeling enter her mind again. The feeling of the Vault and the planets energy slowly started to fill her mind again and she slowly got to her feet. As she did the gem gave a bright glow and started to hum slightly. Lavender began to feel an odd sensation in her back, making her close her eyes and arch her back, standing on her tip toes, as two huge waves of blue energy erupted from her back. They arced straight upwards and then curled back round before flashing and taking their final form. Everyone in the area who could gasped at the sight. A huge set of pale blue wings were now visible behind Lavender and slowly a large golden coloured halo appeared above her head. She opened her eyes again but the kitsune appeared to be in some sort of a trance. Basanda was glaring at her.

"What is this?! BAH! No matter, you really think you can stop me now?" she cried.

Swinging her arms up her body began to glow black. Moments later a long tail swung up around her. It looked just like an echidna tail but was much longer and split slightly at the end making a fork shape. In addition to this two red quills pushed their way up through her hair making it almost look like she had horns and her eyes literally set ablaze with black fire.

"You think you're the only one who can do that eh? Guess again."

Swinging her arms back down two waves of black fire flew from the path they had taken and shot towards Lavender. Lavender raised her nose slightly and let out a single note. It was the cleanest and crispest note anyone had ever heard and touched everyone to the very core. A glow started to surround her as she kept the note going and as the fire touched her it reflected off vanishing into nothing. Basanda seemed slightly shocked by this but didn't let up as she performed a slightly spun and grabbed her staff. Swinging it round she carved a gapping black gash in the air. The gash sparked and a flurry of black coloured bolts flew towards Lavender. Lavender swung her new wings wide and gave one single downwards stroke. The force was incredible and sent her flying straight upwards into the air making all the bolts miss. As she flew upwards she flung her hand up causing her body to light up in a massive flash of light. A second later a volley of white coloured bolts shot from her body raining down on the area around her. A few of these bolt hit Basanda who had turned away to shield her eyes from the flash. She fell to her knees dropping her staff as she did and finally looked up.

"So that's how you want to play is it?!" she screamed grabbing her staff again.

With a hard swing she stood up and smashed her staff off the ground. The force sent her flying upwards into the sky with Lavender. For a moment the two stopped and watched each other, neither wanting to make the next move. Basanda was finally the first to move as she swung her staff up and threw it heavily towards the ground. As the staff hit the ground it dug in and a massive burst of black energy waves flew from the ground. Lavender was caught right in the middle of them and almost fell back to the ground. Basanda used this opportunity to fire a spray of bolt at Lavender this time causing her to fall to the ground. Lavender hit the deck with such a force she created a small crater. Basanda soon followed and dived to the ground landing in a straddle over the top of Lavender. Her eyes burned fiercely but Lavender just looked up calmly at her.

"And now I'll finish you off I think." said Basanda chuckling.

Basanda drew her hand back but stopped. Lavender was gently shaking her head, her eyes gently closed. She stopped shaking her head and slowly opened her eyes. As she did she also opened her mouth and a gentle sound filled the air. It grew in intensity and volume for a few second before Lavender finally screamed. A huge pulse of energy flew from her body throwing Basanda off her with such force she flew a good twenty meters. Lavender quickly got to her feet and started to glow. Waves of energy started to ripple across the ground heading in towards her and then encircling her body forming into a ball above her. Basanda slowly picked herself up but wasn't even expecting what came next. Lavender raised her arms above her head and with a swift move swung them down to point at Basanda as she cried out again. The ball of energy above her was joined by more ripples from the ground as it travelled along her arm and outwards from her hand in a giant beam. Basanda had no chance of ever dodging and was frozen solid inside the beam of energy. The beam continued for what seemed like an eternity and all the while Basanda screamed. The screamed filled the entire air and soon went so high pitched no-one could hear it. A black glow surrounded Basanda but it was ripped away by the beam before it tapered off. Lavender's arms slumped to her side and she nearly collapsed as it stopped but Basanda was worse. She was still screaming loudly and you could see why. A faint black mist was seeping from her person and slowly dispersing into nothing as it flowed out of her. Finally her body gave a black glow and the mist disappeared. Moments later the seven Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald and a black gem fell from her body and clattered to the floor. It was only a second before Basanda collapsed herself into a heap on the floor. The long tail and extra quills shrunk back and vanished making her look just like she had before. Lavender's wing too disappeared as did the halo and a white gem fell to the ground next to her. She wavered on her feet but managed to stagger over to where Basanda lay before collapsing.

"Basanda?" she said softly nudging her.

The echidna moaned in response and turned her head slightly to look at her. As she did Lavender got a full look at her face. Basanda's eyes were still black in colour but they looked soft and kind, her expression had lost the evil glare it had had before.

"Lavender." she said slowly, "Thank you for ending it."

"What…?"

Basanda put a finger to her lips.

"Quiet please Lavender. I know you want to ask question but if you do I won't have time to tell. I'm free Lavender and I owe it all to you." she said.

"Free from what" asked Lavender.

"The torment. The day by day, year by year, millennia by millennia torment Lavender. It all started many years ago when the planet was still new and fresh. People lived in peace and harmony with the planet until our race changed. We became dark and everything changed. We lived for one purpose, to use the dark force to do our bidding, anything that got in our way we destroyed, anyone who got in our way we killed, it was a dark time. During this time the Master Emerald was made. Over time small amounts of energy were drained from it creating the seven Chaos Emeralds. All of them were used for evil like nothing anyone has ever seen before or since."

Basanda stopped to cough slightly before continuing.

"But there was a group of us who refused to go down that path. We lived on the southern peninsula of our races territory, what you used to call the Floating Island. We were always prayed upon by the rest of our race. They couldn't bring themselves to kill us but they robbed, raped and destroyed anything and everything that was dear to us. After a time we resided to the fact that we would forever be like this until one day we heard of something that made us finally stand up and rally together. The rest of our race had made and deployed a huge space station capable of collecting the energy from a planetary alignment. They were going to use this to feed the dark force they served and make it unstoppable. We couldn't sit back and wait as they conquered the entire planet and so we made a decision to act. On the day of the alignment we charged the facility they were using. Many of us died there and then on the defensive wall but a few of us including myself managed to slip inside. We found the main control room and disrupted the procedure. The space station collected the energy but due to our changes the Master Emerald was not able to handle the immense amount of energy being directed at it. It changed polarity and instead of amplifying the Chaos Emeralds powers it dampened them. Most of the rest of our race were so in tune with the dark power of the Chaos Emeralds that this drop in energy killed them."

Basanda coughed again and continued in a quieter voice than before.

"However something else happened. As the Master Emerald changed it produced so much energy that a further two Chaos Emeralds were made as its energy escaped. The dark force saw its chance and jumped into one of the new Emeralds turning it completely black. I'm not sure how the other Emerald was formed, maybe it was a natural reaction of balancing energy, but the other Emerald absorbed the essence of positive energy and turned white. The white and black, positive and negative, Emeralds were created. However not all of the dark force made it inside of the Emerald. Small chunks of it like you encountered a few years ago survived in isolated pockets all over Mobius, unable to do anything because of the dampening power of the new Master Emerald."

"But what happened to you?" asked Lavender.

"I was…captured whilst escaping. The echidna elders were strong enough to withstand the sudden change in energies and they caught me. They took me deep into the facility into the catacombs of the place. There I met my destiny, a piece of the dark force. They gave me to it and…and it took over my mind. I'd never felt pain like it before in my life. After it was done they sealed me in the chamber with the black and white Emeralds and left me. The rest of my people must have escaped with the Master and Chaos Emeralds."

Basanda stopped and looked at Lavender. She reached out her hand towards the kitsune and Lavender took hold of it in her hand.

"Thank you so much for ending it Lavender. The torment is finally over." she said.

"What do you mean? You're going to be ok right?" asked Lavender.

Basanda shook her head.

"No I can't go on. When the dark force was driven from my body it took with it a part of me that I cannot live without, my soul. That's where it resided inside me, corrupting my very soul to control me. I can feel myself slipping away even now."

"No…"

"Lavender do not grieve for me. It is best this way. I do not belong in this time and my presence would only bring anger anyway. It will be good to finally rest in peace Lavender. Be glad for me, be glad."

Lavender could feel the tears swelling in her eyes.

"Lavender don't cry. Please take my staff as a token of my gratitude for what you've done. Guard it and this planet well."

"Good bye Basanda." said Lavender quietly a tear trickling down her face.

"Good bye Lavender, and thank you."

With that Basanda's eyes slowly fluttered closed and her breathing faded to nothing. Lavender gulped and pulled back her tears as she lay down beside the echidna and snuggled into her side.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

The next few days passed slowly on Little Planet. Much had happened and a new darkness had gathered over the small world. As Basanda passed away the dampening effect around her had subsided and slowly the powers of Mobius were recovering. Amy had found that the Time Stones were strong enough to form a healing field and had been busy helping everyone recover. Most of them had pulled though easily and were now resting but others had been more of a handful. She had almost lost Chalk twice and Sonic had been pretty badly hurt too but both were recovering nicely now. Amy had also healed Andrew, much to the disproval of some of the others, and he was now awake but pretty weak. However there was sadness in the air. As much as Amy had tried she had been unable to save Knuckles. Not only were his injuries horrific but when Basanda had drawn the Emeralds out of him it had instantly sent him into a coma. Even if Amy had been able to heal his injuries fully the energies of the Chaos Emeralds had been drained and wouldn't have been able to wake him up. Another casualty was Sonia. She had been first to meet Basanda and as such had walked right into the danger without even knowing about it. The gash across her chest was so bad not even Amy could heal it. She had fought for two whole days but had finally passed away during the night with Manic at her side. Life had taken on a new feel for everyone, the loss of friends and the recent events playing in their minds for most of the time. However for some of them other things were more pressing.

"Feeling any better Miles?" asked Lavender as the pair sat on the garden wall.

"Kinda." replied Miles rubbing his chin.

Amy had earlier set it back in place and healed it slightly but his injury hadn't been as serious as some of the others so she hadn't spent much time on him. Lavender leaned over and slowly rubbed her cheek against his shoulder.

"I'm glad." she said.

Miles just made a small 'humph' sound and smiled. Lavender sighed and continued to rub her head on his shoulder. Miles finally decided to ask her a question he'd been thinking of for a few days.

"Say Lavender, what are you going to do with those…"

"…with these?"

Lavender held out her hand and two Emeralds appeared in her palms, one black and one white.

"Yeah those." said Miles.

"I dunno really, they're part of the Vault now so I can't get rid of them."

"Nine Chaos Emeralds! I'd never have imagined that."

"Me neither…but these aren't really Chaos Emeralds, they're more like light and dark Emeralds."

"Yeah true, well I guess all we can do is keep them close. Might come in handy one day."

"I don't see how a power of pure evil would come in handy Miles but you're right I guess."

The pair sat for a moment in silence thinking.

"Things are really going to be different around here." said Miles absently.

"Yes very different." replied Lavender.

-----------------------------------------

Amy sat slumped in a chair almost unconscious. She had been running all over healing and tending to people for the last few days and was absolutely exhausted. Using her healing technique was tiring enough when only used on one person but she had been using it repeatedly over the last few days and had collapsed a few times. Across from her sat Sonic and Links. Links was probably the only person who wasn't actually injured but was still acting sluggish as the ring substance was still recovering its energy. Sonic on the other hand looked quite the opposite. His leg and shoulder were bandaged up heavily but he was moving around pretty much ok. Sonic nudged Links and nodded towards Amy.

"She's one of a kind that girl." he said.

"Yes I'd agree, and her daughter is too." replied Links.

"You know I didn't realise Miles had a crush on her."

"Oh?" said a voice.

Sonic and Links looked at Amy as she rose her head.

"It's pretty obvious you know." she finished.

"Oh?" said Sonic.

Amy shook her head.

"Amazing to think you're his father and you never noticed."

"Well I've been a bit occupied with other things you know." replied Sonic.

"I know but it is really obvious." retorted Amy.

"Yes it is." agreed Links.

"Don't make me frown…it hurts."

Amy gave a giggle and yawned making Sonic roll his eyes.

"What are we to do with that human?" asked Links.

"Andrew? I'm not sure." said Sonic, "Personally I wouldn't have healed him."

"Sonic!" cried Amy, "We've seen enough death in the last few years! Will one more really make a difference?"

"I'm not talking about that Aimes." replied Sonic, "I'm talking about the fact that he can't be trusted. If he wasn't here we wouldn't have a problem! Who's to say he won't be a spy in our midst?"

"That is a possibility Sonic but I couldn't let anyone else die, I…"

Amy fell silent and looked down. Sonic sighed slowly.

"Sorry Aimes, I didn't mean to…"

"I know, it's just going to take some time to sink in."

"Longer for some people…" finished Links.

-----------------------------------------

Manic and Chalk stood side by side on the edge of a small lake in Palmtree Panic. They were both starring into the water thinking. At length Chalk looked to her side and then kicked a stone into the lake, turning away as she did. Manic looked up and followed her with his eyes as she walked off a few steps.

"Damn!" cursed Chalk quietly.

"Chalk don't kick yourself, please." said Manic slowly, "I know it's in your nature to blame yourself for everything but this was not your fault! We didn't even know about Basanda."

"Yes yes…I…"

Chalk sighed and stopped.

"You're right Manic, I can't keep living like this."

"Sonia and I were a team Chalk and I know you were close to her too but…"

"…but she wouldn't want us to mourn over her. Yes yes the old line."

Chalk sighed and then smiled slightly.

"Mind you if people don't mourn when I die I'll come back and haunt them all."

Manic smiled and then started chuckling. Soon the chuckle had turned into them both leaning on each other laughing loudly. They finally stood up and stepped back from each other.

"Come on Manic, I need a milkshake." said Chalk.

"Better be chocolate." he replied.

"Sonia's special recipe."

Chalk continued to smile as she blinked and wiped away a tear.

"I miss her Manic."

"So do I…come on, let's go get that milkshake."

-----------------------------------------

Bunnie slowly packed away a few bits of clothing into a bag and sighed. She walked over to a set of draws and started to shift through various things in them before a knock on the door made her look up.

"Come on in." she said slowly.

The door opened to reveal Sally and Alicia who were both carrying a few items. Bunnie nodded at them.

"Thanks." she said.

"You sure about this Bunnie?" asked Alicia.

"Yes darling ah'm sure." replied Bunnie.

"I remember another rabbit doing just this not so long back you know." said Sally.

"I know Sally girl but like Chalk I have to do this." answered Bunnie.

"Why?" asked Alicia.

Bunnie knelt down and gave Alicia a small hug.

"Just have to, you know."

"Truthfully Bunnie that doesn't make sense. Not to sound cruel but you've survived without him before." said Sally.

"That was different Sally! When Knuckles was lost in the Chaos Zone he was never found, ah had hope that ah'd see him again! Now…I know he's gone."

Bunnie stopped and turned away slightly sniffing as she did. Sally stepped forwards and placed an arm round her shoulder causing the rabbit to turn and hug her.

"Ah miss him Sally girl!" she wailed now actually starting to cry.

"I know Bunnie I know, we all do, but do you really think leaving will solve anything?"

"I don't know Sally, but I'd be no help here. I know that much for certain."

"You can't say that."

"Yes ah can Sally and you know it's true. Now are you going to help me pack or what?"

"Ok Bunnie, ok."

-----------------------------------------

Alindel sat with her arms crossed watching Andrew closely. Andrew was pacing back and forth in the living room examining various objects. He occasionally glanced over at Alindel to see that she was still starring at him. Finally he had had enough and turned towards her. Alindel just continued to look at him.

"What?!" he asked.

Alindel didn't reply.

"You don't trust me do you?" he said.

"Correction, I don't trust human." she replied, "Not after all that's happened to me."

"What like attacking Commander Jake?!"

"Attack?! Only after he decided to attack my world!" screamed Alindel leaping to her feet.

Alindel was tall for a furry, only just less than Petya, and in her current mood didn't look all that friendly.

"That man decided to use me! He used me to find my world and then decided it would be a good idea to invade."

"What? That's not how I heard it. I heard that the commander decided to invade because of your attack."

"False information! Lies! If you believe that you're a fool!"

"Well if I am it won't solve a thing! I can't go back to the Alliance now can I, I'm stuck here! So you'll just have to get used to me being here."

"If you didn't want to be here you shouldn't have come. I'm sure everyone would be much happier."

"Well excuse me for butting in!"

"Um…"

Both Alindel and Andrew turned at the new voice. In the doorway stood Jet. In one hand was Nicole and in the other a jelly sandwich. He was starring at the pair and looked a tad nervous. Alindel quickly turned away from Alindel and calmed down. She made a point of not being angry around Jet but occasionally he caught her in this state. Andrew just glared at Alindel's back and turned away also, walking back to the shelf he had been looking at earlier. Alindel cleared her throat and turned to Jet.

"Yes dear?" she asked.

"Oh um…I was wondering if you had seen Sally today. I'm having trouble understand what Nicole is telling me." he replied.

"Complicated?"

"No just puzzling, these codes are a nightmare."

"Codes?" asked Andrew turning around.

Jet and Alindel looked at him a bit uneasy. The codes in question were those given to them by the forces that had helped Alindel, Links, Bunnie and the kids escape from the Phantom. What would an Earth Alliance officer do if he found out they were from them.

"What codes are you talking about?" asked Andrew.

"Um...nothing." said Jet quickly.

"No what codes?"

"Just some old codes from the Robotropolis database." said Alindel quickly as she grabbed Jet and pulled him to one side.

"But mom...they are from Robo.."

Alindel quickly put a finger to his lips.

"Quiet Jet and listen." she said quietly, "He's an Earth Alliance officer, if he knows where these codes came from he'd flip."

"Oh…you're right." replied Jet slowly.

"But…he does seem interested in them. Jet listen, do these codes look like normal Earth codes?"

"No…if they were I'd crack them easily."

"Good…then play along ok."

Alindel turned back to face Andrew who was eyeing them suspiciously. Alindel smiled.

"Do you want to see them?" she asked.

Andrew rose an eyebrow slowly.

"Yes." he said slowly.

"Jet." said Alindel motioning to Andrew.

Jet gave a nervous look at Alindel and then held out Nicole towards Andrew. Andrew, equally nervous, reached forwards and took hold of the small computer. He pulled back and started to look over the codes on the screen, his expression soon going to shock. He looked up sharply.

"What are these?!" he said.

"Codes from Robotropolis as I said." replied Alindel.

"They are astounding. Simply mind boggling."

"Well if you like you can give my son a hand in cracking them. As you're staying here you might as well make yourself useful."

"Well I ah…"

Alindel put her hands on her hips and frowned at him.

"…well I guess so." finished Andrew.

"Good, it might earn you a bit more respect too."

Andrew just grumbled to himself and turned away, still looking at Nicole. Jet nudged his mother.

"Slick mom…very slick." he said with a smile.

Author notes

For the first time ever I'm having to write an author note. Incredible eh? Well it's needed this time. Firstly I'd like to thank Gen (email: genkajun@hotmail.com) for the original story concept even if it turned out a lot different. Without his idea this story might not have got off the ground or would have been very different.

Second I'd like to apologise if anyone was shocked by this fic. I'm well aware it's probably the darkest I've written yet and I'm quite ready for flames if people see it fit.

Duncan "MTP" Sheard


End file.
